Truth or Dare: Sonic Style
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Slick hosts his new truth and dare show for the Sonic Team. I hope I follow the rules this time.
1. Intro and Rules

**Yo, everyone!? Slick the Wolf here and yes this is a Truth or Dare show AGAIN! But this time I'm following the rules here. So without further or do, let's begin. Well, not the first set of ToDs, but the chapter with rules on it and the introduction!**

**But before that, I always have a disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the Sonic Team. The rightfully belong to SEGA ©. I only own Slick, Turquoise, Max, and Brad.**

* * *

"Is the camera on, Max?" a green wolf asked.

"Yep." Max said who was a red jaguar and stepped back.

The lights turned on to reveal a studio and an audience.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Truth or Dare: Sonic Style! I'm your host, Slick the Wolf! Along with my best friends, Turquoise the Cougar, Brad the Wolf, and Max the Jaguar!"

The audience cheered as my friends came out.

"Hey, everyone!" Turquoise waved.

"Sup?" Brad greeted.

"Hi, grandma!" Max said.

"Yep," Slick said, "but now, let's introduce our victims-I mean contestants!"

* * *

**Sonic characters:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**Amy Rose the Hedgehog**

**Cream the Rabbit/ Cheese the Chao**

**Big the Cat/ Froggy**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Rouge the Bat**

**E-123 Omega**

**Doctor Eggman**

**Metal Sonic**

**Mephiles the Dark**

**Blaze the Cat **

**Silver the Hedgehog**

**Vector the Crocodile**

**Espio the Chameleon**

**Charmy Bee**

**Jet the Hawk**

**Wave the Swallow**

**Storm the Albatross**

**Scourge the Hedgehog**

**Sir Lancelot**

**Sir Gawain**

**Sir Percival**

**Sir Galahad**

**Orbot and Cubot**

* * *

The crowd went nuts (especially the fangirls/fanboys) went the Sonic Team came out onto the set.

"I really wished I wasn't here right now." Shadow mumbled.

"Oh, cheer up, Shadow. This might be better than the last one." Sonic said.

"Hmph!"

"I hate all of you." Mephiles said.

Slick turned to the camera and said, "Yep, folks, the Sonic Team! Send us some of your truths and dares for our vi-contestants to challenge, but you must follow these rules."

* * *

**Rules**

**1. Send your truths and dares through PM. (If you have an account on FF.)**

**2. Ocs are accepted through time.**

**3. Remember to ROFL and have fun while reading this!**

* * *

**So send those truths and dares, guys!**


	2. Lightning & Chilidogs

**Posted in one day! Woo-hoo! Thanks everyone! You rule! :D**

* * *

Lightning & Chilidogs

"Hey, Slick! We've got some truths and dares." Brad said.

"Already!? Wow, these people are fast! Turq, who do we got first?" Slick asked.

Turquoise posted the first set of truths and dares on the TV. "It's from **Mistercoke the Hedgehog.**"

**Mistercoke the Hedgehog**

**Heads up! Here's something for your truth or dare story.**

**For Tails: Truth, are you jealous that Sonic gets the spotlight more than you?**

**Dare, Stand in the middle of a thunderstorm tied to a metal pole**

"Well, Tails?" I asked. All eyes laid on him.

"Umm," Tails said, "I-I…don't know…um…m-maybe a little bit."

Sonic picked up his little brother by his chest and shouted, "WHAT!? AFTER ALL THESE TIMES, YOU WERE JEALOUS!?"

"I…um…"

I push them apart. "Hey, calm down. The little dude needs to do his dare. Turq?"

"Wait! What!?" Tails panicked.

Turquoise grabbed Tails and went into the teleporting machine and they both teleported to the Final Fortress (from Sonic Heroes).

She tied him up to a pole and said, "Have fun, Tails! See ya in a few." Then she teleported back to the studio.

"No, wait! Turquoise, come ba-" his words were cut off when a bolt of lightning came in contact with the metal pole.

* * *

*Back at the studio*

* * *

"And it's done." she said.

"Will Mr. Tails be okay?" Cream asked Slick.

"Umm, sure. Why not. Anyway, who's next on the list?"

Turquoise looked at the chart and said, "This one is from **Nate the Werehog.**"

**Nate the Werehog**

**Truth questions:**

**Sonic: how old were you when you started fighting robotnik? Do you want Jaleel White to voice in your games?**

**Eggman: Why did you change your name? you were scarier with robotnik and more people took you seriously.**

**Tails: do you really consider sonic your brother? I ask because you guys are two of my favorite characters and I think you work well together**

**Sonic: is Aleena your real mother or did you get raised by uncle chuck? Could you beat me in a chilidog eating contest?**

**Tails: is your IQ higher than Eggman's or the same? What is your favorite invention you've made?**

**Shadow: don't take this the wrong way but in the English Sonic X you sounded gay that's why I prefer the Japanese one. What does chaos control feel like and what is that saying that is used about the seven controllers of chaos?**

**Silver do you hate that people always make fun of your quill style? Do you meditate to control your powers like me and my oc have to or is it natural?**

**Mephiles: you used shadow's shadow to get a body right? So how do you exist in the future to trick silver thinking sonic is the iblis trigger?**

**Scourge: *bows on one knee* your majesty do you really hate sonic because it seems like an act to me**

**Shadow: if slick allows me to appear fight me in an all out match. I want to see how long I can last against the ultimate lifeform.**

"Oh, yeah! And I also want to introduce my co-host/buddy, Nate the Werehog!" Slick announced.

**Nate the Werehog**

**Name: Nate the Werehog**

**Age: 21**

**Description:**

**Human side: 6'4 with dark brown hair and teal blue eyes**

**Werehog side: 6'4 with dark brown fur and quills and teal blue eyes**

**Powers: control over metal, chaos abilities, mind arts, sword master, can control fire, ice and lightning and can read other beings energy levels.**

**Clothes: black leather gloves, a brown t-shirt with camo shorts and black and white nikes.**

A dark brown werehog appeared on the set and the audience cheered.

"Sup, Slick?" Nate said as he high-fived Slick.

"Hey, Nate. Thanks for coming here to be my co-host."

"He's the co-host? I thought Turquoise was." Silver said.

Turquoise looked at him and said, "Nope, I'm just announce the truths and dares."

"Anyway," Slick said, "let's get started on the first truth and dare. Sonic?"

"Dude, I've been fighting Eggman forever even though he knows he gonna lose."

"SHUT UP, HEDGEHOG!"

"And Jaleel White? Nah, I'd rather keep my cool voice instead."

"Nice. Next up is Eggman."

Eggman frowned at the truth and said angrily, "I didn't! Those stupid people at SEGA did! I loved my original name! But people did take me more seriously."

"Now they don't!" a person from the audience shouted.

"Shut up, Elf Boy!" he shouted to Link.

"Alrighty then. Tails?" Slick questioned.

"Umm, Slick. He's not here." Nate said.

Turquoise's eyes snapped open. "Oh, shoot!" O_O! And ran towards Final Fortress.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to skip Tails for now. Sonic?"

Sonic scratched his head and said, "I'm really not sure about that. I can't remember, but Aleena is my real mother and yeah, I can beat ya in a chilidog eating contest!"

Nate stepped closer to him. "Is that a challenge?"

"I wasn't thinking it of that way, but yeah. I'm the chilidog eating champ!" he boasted.

"Then lets go!"

"Alright!"

"_Oh no." _Slick thought.

Sonic and Nate were at a table with 150 chilidogs on each of there plate.

"Nate, I can't believe you brought this up, but anyway, whoever eats the most chilidogs in five minutes wins!" Slick said.

Max grabbed a checkered flag and said, "Are your mark…get set…" he waved the flag down, "GO!"

The two started eating away and the crowd was cheering. Especially Amy, she wanted Sonic to win.

* * *

***5 minutes later***

* * *

"And stop!" Max said.

The two stepped back from their plates.

Sonic had eaten 96 chilidogs while Nate only eaten 87.

"And the winner is Sonic!" Brad announced.

The Sonic fangirls cheered for their blue champion.

Slick turned to Nate and said, "You did great too, buddy."

The werehog smiled at him. "Thanks."

Just then, Turquoise and Tails came back, but the fox was burnt and electrocuted.

"What took you so long? You'd missed the chilidog eating contest." Brad said to her.

"I did? Oh, it took a while to untie Tails. The lightning was very heavy over there."

Slick looked at Tails and asked, "How was it?"

"I…hate…you." he whispered before he passed out.

"Okay, we're gonna have to skip Tails again. So we're going to Shadow."

Shadow was steaming red when he read the truth.

"I DO NOT SOUND GAY! WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?" he yelled in anger.

Nate shrugged. "I don't know. Your voice actor."

"You know what!? Slick, we're doing my dare."

Slick looked at him in a confused manner. "Wha? But we've haven't gotten to the other-"

He stopped when Shadow sent him a death glare.

"And I mean, let the battle begin!" he announced.

Everyone moved out of the way so Nate and Shadow can have space to duke it out.

"Let the fight begin!" Max shouted.

* * *

***55 minutes of brutal violence later***

* * *

Nate and Shadow were both staring at each other, panting with a lot of bruises on them.

When Nate charged at him at him again with fireballs in his hands, Shadow grabbed out his gun and shot a tranquilizer dart at him cause the werehog to stop.

"Y-you…idiot." Nate said as he collapsed and fell asleep.

"Shadow!" Amy said.

"What? He dared me to do so."

"_Cheater." _she thought.

"Okay, back to the truths. Silver?"

"Yes," he said, "I do hate it when people say I have a pot head for spines and, yes, I do meditate to control my powers."

Mephiles looked dumbfounded at his truth. "Yes, I'd used Shadow's shadow, but I really don't know. Those stupid SEGA people didn't explain. Haven't you played the game yet? And when can I get a dare to kill someone!?"

"Easy, Mephiles. Alright, Scourge's turn." Slick said.

"Of course I hate him. It's not an act. Where did you get this idea from?" he asked.

"Scourge, he's asleep." Rouge said.

"Oh."

At that moment Tails woke up.

"Tails, you're just in time for your truths."

Tails examined the truths and said, "Yes, I consider Sonic as my brother, but we're not related. And me and Eggman's IQ are the same and the best invention has to be the X-Tornado."

"But I'm still smarter than you, shrimp." Wave injected.

Tails growled at the swallow.

"Welp, everybody. We have time for one more ToD and a new OC. Turq, who is it?' Slick asked.

"It's from **XDiamondX90.**"

**XDiamondX90**

**Hi I'm a new person on.**

**My name is XDiamondX90. I just read your ff and I dare sonic and shadow to switch bodies for 3 chaps. Also can you add my OC mavrick. He looks like shadow except his streaks are gold just change everything red on shadow and put gold no chest hair. When in super form streaks are black fur is gold. Oh yeah good luck on your ff. and mavrick is nice.**

"Thanks! Now please welcome Mavrick!"

A black hedgehog appeared on the set and the crowd cheered.

"Thanks for having me here, Slick." he said.

"Any time, Mavrick."

At that time, Nate woke up from his "nap" and saw the new hedgehog.

"Slick, who's this?"

"This is Mavrick. Our new OC to be on the show." Slick explained.

"Oh, that's right."

"Who's the Faker who looks like me?" Shadow pointed out.

"I'm Mavrick the Hedgehog, Shadow. And I believe I'm no fake." Mavrick said.

Lancelot drew his sword out and said, "And what makes you say that, imposter?"

Brad came between the three. "Easy, guys. Alright?"

"Alright, Sonic. Shadow. You two are gonna switch bodies." Slick said.

"WHAT!?" both of them said in shock.

Brad grabbed out a ray gun and shot it at both of them. Now Sonic was Shadow and Shadow was Sonic, but they still had their same voices only in different bodies.

"OMG! I'm an emo!" Sonic shouted.

"ACK! I'm Faker!" Shadow shouted.

"At least you look better, Shadow." Max teased.

Shadow growled at him, but then felt something coming up his throat.

"Oh, gosh. Faker, how many chilidogs did you eat!?"

Sonic pondered. "Hmm, 96 chilidogs, why?"

"Uggh…I think I'm gonna-BLEH!"

"Eww!" all of us said as Shadow began puking on the floor.

"Oh, come on! On the shoes!" Knuckles complained.

Slick turned to the camera and said, "Welp, everybody. That's all the time we have for today an-Nate are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm jus-Oh, no. Here comes the chilidogs!"

He turned away and puked on the floor.

Slick turned back to the camera and said, "Just keep those truths and dares up, folks. See ya!"

"Bye!" Mavrick said.

He heard Shadow puking on the floor again.

He turned around and said, "Okay! Someone is cleaning that up and it's not gonna be me!"

* * *

**Thanks to Nate the Werehog and XDiamondX90 for helping me out here! And the rest of you! :)**


	3. Battle Time!

**More truths and dares and OCs! Oh yeah! And look at my new pic for this story! It's Stan from Dog with a Blog and he says, "Welcome to the Truth and Dare Show!"**

* * *

Battle Time!

"Hey, everyone! And welcome back to the truth and dare show! Sorry for the interruption in the last chapter where Shadow and Nate threw up, but luckily, I've hired a janitor fo-" Slick said.

"Can I have my body back please!?" Shadow complained.

"No! You have to do it for two more chapters." Mavrick said.

"Slick, you better hurry up or else because Sonic's messing up my body!" he threatened.

"Ok! Ok! Turq, who do we have first?"

"It's from **Savvy0417.**" she said.

**Savvy0417**

**Good one! Can you add my character in please? The details are on my profile.**

**Dares**

**Shadow please kiss Amy**

**Blaze burn someone you hate most of all**

"And let's not forget her OC, Savvy the Hedgehog." she said.

**Savvy the Hedgehog**

**Savvy is a pink hedgehog with sky blue eyes and waist length quills. Plus her body is an hourglass figure. She is wearing a white tube top, denim shorts, black leggings, black leather boots, and black leather gloves. Also has a diamond heart necklace that is a device detector and object scanner. Her special powers are healing wounds just by touching the injury, and mind reading other people. Savvy has a very sweet personality but can be a tough cookie at times. But can be a tomboy to some things, be good at playing video games, and some sports.**

The crowd cheered as a pink hedgehog appeared on the set.

"Thanks for having me here, Slick." she thanked.

"You're welcome. Let's get started. Shadow, your dare."

"But I'm in Sonic's body!" Shadow complained.

"I don't care!" Amy said as she smashed her lips against Shadow's (who was in Sonic's body)

Everybody sworn they saw Shadow's eyeballs pop out of his head.

Sonic and Mavrick started taking pictures and placing them on the internet.

Shadow pushed her off of him and puked in the trashcan.

The ShadAmy fans and SonAmy fans started arguing about who's she kissing until Max sprayed them with a fire hose.

"Wow, that was interesting." Rouge said in surprise.

Nate said, "Your turn, Blaze."

Blaze turned to Eggman and set him on **FIRE!**

The Sean Kingston song Fire Burning started playing. (Out of nowhere.)

Eggman threw himself on the floor and started rolling around which it didn't help.

Sonic, Max, and Knuckles were laughing and snapping pictures of him.

"I'M ON FIRE! AAHHHHHH! WATER! WATER!" Eggman screamed.

"I'll save you!" Cubot announced as he ran to the backstage.

Slick leaned over to Turquoise and said, "I think he's had enough."

She nodded and sprayed Eggman out with her water powers.

He was well burnt like he looked like a black version of Dr. Eggman.

"At least his clothes didn't burn off." Savvy said.

"What did you do that for, cat!?" Eggman shouted at Blaze.

"I wanted to do it with Eggman Nega, but he wasn't here and you were the closest thing to him." she explained.

Just then, Cubot came in with a fireproof blanket and started hitting Eggman with it.

"Don't worry, sir! I'll have it out in a jiffy!" he said.

Slick sweat-dropped and said, "O-kay, Turq, who's next?"

"Next is **FanOfGames16.**" she said.

**FanOfGames16**

**Sonic: Real hedgehogs can swim. Why can't you?**

**Knuckles: Who's guarding Master Emerald at this very moment?**

**Amy: Where do you keep your hammer?**

**Dr. Eggman: What made you decided to become evil?**

**Silver: If you time travel and screw up, what takes place, the butterfly effect or an alternate timeline is created?**

**Knights of the Round Table: How did you get out of your book?**

**All Robots: This sentence is false!**

**Sonic, Shadow, Dr. Eggman: Watch these 3 Death Battles on**

**1. Mario VS Sonic**

**2. Vegeta VS Shadow**

**3. Dr. Wily VS Dr. Eggman**

**Slick: Remember my OC, Flames the Hedgefox? Can he be in the story?**

"Thanks, dude! Now, it's time to meet, Flames the Hedgefox!"

**Flames the Hedgefox**

**Species: Half Hedgehog, half fox**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Completely fiery red fur, dull white muzzle, green eyes, fiery red quills on head, quills curved downwards in front to cover right eye, X-shaped scar on their left cheek, same height as Sonic, completely fiery red tail, bright white gloves with fire symbols on them, white sneakers with fire design (fire shoots back), shining white rings above shoes and above gloves.**

**Abilities: Control and create fire at will**

**Personality: Nice, but can be mean half the time, very serious, courageous, likes to make fun of people's embarrassing secrets, quiet**

The audience cheered as the red hedgefox came onto the set.

"Nice to see you again, Flames!" Slick said.

"You too. Let's get this party started right."

"Right. First up is Sonic."

Sonic (in Shadow's body) shook his head. "I just can't swim because I have hydrophobia."

"Chicken." Shadow said.

"Gay emo." Sonic said as they both started fighting.

"Well, Knuckles? Who's guarding it?" Brad asked.

Knuckles pupils shrank to the size of a raisin.

"Oh shoot!" he said as he ran out.

"I guess he finally figured it out." Savvy said.

Amy smile innocently and said, "It's a secret."

"Is it up your arse?" Scourge asked and started laughing.

Amy grabbed out her Piko-Piko hammer and smashed him to a pulp.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Max said.

"I guessed we found out. Eggman?" Nate asked.

"I do it so that everyone will know my world leader name, Emperor Eggman!" he said.

"Lame name!" Link shouted from the audience.

"YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE!"

"Chill, Eggman. Next up is Silver's question." Slick said.

Silver paused to think for a minute and said, "Out of those two, it probably be an alternate timeline."

"I knew it!" Flames said.

Sonic turned to the knights and asked, "So, how did you get out of the book?"

"It was the orange hyena and his penguin." Percival said.

"Orange hyena?" Savvy questioned.

"That's right!" someone shouted.

We all turned to our right to see the orange hyena known as Fred.

"It's me, Fred!" he said.

"Honk!"

"And Kibbles." he added as the penguin appeared as well.

"How in the world do you keep getting them out of the book?" Mavrick asked.

"With my friend/neighbor Jewel the Snow Leopard. Come on out, Jewel."

A gray snow leopard appeared on the set. She was wearing a black baggy shirt with a big, sparkling pink heart in the middle, hot pink shorts, white Champion shoes, and a necklace with a silver charm on it. _**(See her profile on my page.)**_

"Hey, everyone!" she said.

Max's jaw dropped and hearts formed in his eyes.

"_Oh, sweet momma! She's beautiful!" _he thought.

"Max?" Savvy questioned him.

"Uh? What?"

"You're drooling."

His mind snapped and said, "No, I'm not. I was umm…robots?"

All the robots looked confused at that truth.

"I don't get it." Cubot said.

"And our last dare is Sonic's, Shadow's and Eggman's!" Nate said.

The two hedgehogs and evil scientist went to YouTube and watched the three battle videos.

* * *

***30 minutes later***

* * *

Sonic was cheering for himself (he won), Shadow was cursing like there's no tomorrow (he lost), and Eggman was yelling at Metal Sonic (for Metal Sonic won).

"Wow. At least they took it better than I thought they would." Flames said.

"Alrighty then. Moving on. Turq, who's next?" Nate asked.

"We've got one from **Forgetmenot511.**"

**Forgetmenot511**

**I dare Shadow to look up Sonadow images on google because I'm evil :P**

"Hey, Shadow!" Max said.

"What!?"

Max hands him the computer and shows him Sonadow pictures.

* * *

***5 minutes later***

* * *

Shadow's face was turning green the more he look at the pictures.

"OH MY-BLEH!" He turned around and threw up on the floor.

Everyone was ewwing at that scene.

"Not gonna complain this time. We have a janitor at this time. Marty!" Slick called.

The janitor rushed out and started cleaning up the mess.

"While that's getting cleaned up, we do have one more ToD."

"And it's from **Beyond an Anomaly.**" Nate said.

"That's my line!" Turquoise complained.

**Beyond an Anomaly**

**Alright! Some dares!**

**Shadow: You may not swear for an hour. Otherwise, you must meet your fangirls. Your choice.**

**Sonic: Challenge Mario to a race…and lose on purpose.**

**Amy: You may kiss one guy in the room…but it can't be Sonic. Oh no! He must watch.**

**Vector and Charmy (first part of Vector): Find the computer room within thirty minutes. Otherwise, you will have to listen to Charmy sing his best impromptu song about flowers for that same amount of time.**

**Truths…**

**Rouge: Why do you like gems so much. And "Because they're shiny!" is NOT acceptable.**

**Silver: What's it like in the future right now? Lonely? If so, whaddya do in your spare time?**

**Tails: Did you SERIOUSLY like Cosmo? Or was that just for the lulz?**

**Everyone: What did you think of Sonic X?**

**Hope these help, and good luck!**

**-BAA**

Shadow looked dumbfounded at his truth.

"Swearing? Why the heck would I do that?"

"Because you did it in Shadow the Hedgehog game, idiot!" Link shouted.

Shadow was about to say something when Mavrick pointed to the fanpit and shut up.

"Ok then. Sonic, your dare!" Slick said.

Sonic got into his position start with everyone's favorite plumber, Mario, by his side.

"On your mark…get set…-" Max said.

"GO!" Fred shouted.

Both contestants took off running…until Shadow's Air Shoes (which was on Sonic) turned off and Sonic got a face to the ground set and stopped only a few inches away from the finish line. Mario then crosses the finishes line in first place.

"Yay! I'm-a win-a!" he said jumping up and down.

The Mario fans cheered for he has beaten the world's fastest thing alive.

"Shadow…" Sonic growled.

"Wasn't me."

"I wonder how that happen?" Eggman said sarcastically.

Sonic saw the wrench behind Eggman's back and yelled, "EGGMAN!"

The doctor took off running, but he wasn't fast enough for the hedgehog.

"Okay…Amy, your dare." Max said.

She sighed at the dare, but did it anyway. She walked up to Silver and kissed him.

The SilvAmy fangirls started taunting the SonAmy and ShadAmy fangirls which started a fight.

Blaze was furious at this sight and shouted at Amy, "Keep your dirty lips away from MY man!"

And with that, Blaze and Amy started fighting.

"Oh my gosh." Savvy said.

"Well," Slick said looking confused, "this is interesting…lets just move on. Vector?"

"Don't worry, Slick! I'll find the computer room." Vector shouted as he ran out of the set.

"Yeah, you better. Cause I don't wanna hear Charmy sing about flowers." Knuckles said.

"Now, onto the truths. Rouge?" Slick asked.

Rouge pondered a bit and said, "I like them because they're pretty."

All of us were palm-faced.

"What? He said not to say because they're shiny."

Silver thought about his truth and said, "I will tell you this, it looks nothing like the apocalyptic time in Sonic 06."

"Wait. How did you remember it?" Turquoise asked.

"Ummm…O_O!"

"He played the game before." Mephiles said.

"Shut up!" Silver shouted before attacking him.

"What's with all the fighting today!?" Turquoise said in shock.

"Tails?" Slick questioned.

Tails started blushing out of control and finally said, "OKAY! I DID LIKE COSMO! Now stop pressuring me!" And with that he ran crying off the set.

"Crybaby." Metal Sonic mumbled.

"So," Max said, "what did you think of Sonic X?"

"Horrible!" they all shouted.

Slick turned to the camera and said, "Well, everybody. It seems like there's been a lot chaos going on in here so I hope you all liked this chapter. See ya next time for more truths and dares."

"Bye!" everyone said except for the ones fighting.

"I found the computer room!" Vector shouted as he came back.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charmy yelled dramatically as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

**Whoa!…**


	4. Love Battle

**Another ToD and Ocs!? Wow, you people are awesome! I wish I could just type ToDs forever, but I've got a life to live.**

**Welp, let's begin!**

* * *

Love Battle

Jewel was standing near the side when Max walked up to her, but he tripped over Froggy who was hopping by him.

Jewel turned around and saw Max, "Oh, hello. You must be Max.""Umm…yeah…I am. I was just seeing…how you were doing…that's all."

"I'm fine, but are you okay?"

"Of course I am…I'm just…seeing if there's any dust on the floor…that's all. Heh heh."

"Come on, guys! We're almost on!" Savvy shouted.

"Well, nice meeting you, Max." she said as she left him.

The red jaguar did a happy sigh and saw Froggy squirmed out from underneath him.

Max picked him up and said, "Great, you ruined my chance, you piece of-"

"FROGGY!"

Max turned his head to see the fat, purple cat run over to him and jumped in the air to do a belly flop on him.

"Dear Lord!" Max said.

* * *

The camera turns on to reveal the set.

"Hey, everyone, and welcome back to the Truth and Dare Show: Sonic Style!" Slick introduced.

"Let's get to the torturing already!" Link shouted.

"Put a lid on it, Link. We're getting there! Who's our first reviewer?" Nate said to Turquoise.

"It's from **TheBlueAlienRobotZombie!**" she announced.

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie**

**To the entire cast of the game, WHO IS YOUR CRUSH!? This should be fun!**

Everybody sweat dropped.

"But before we can start our torture, lets introduce T.B.A.R.Z.!"

**T.B.A.R.Z.**

**Species: Bat**

**Gender: I'm a guy. Yup. Plain and simple.**

**Date of Birth: July 87.**

**Age: 10**

**Location/From: Galaxy 49 Planet 17 Section 5 Quadrant 1 Neighborhood 6 House 18.**

**Height: 3 2/3 cubits.**

**Looks: Eye Color: Purple, It's normal here. Hair/Fur Color: Cobalt. Blue bat with purple eyes and black fur surrounding. Green ears inside. Brown fur patch on stomach. Red snout/nose. Yellow talons/claws/feet. Orange bones shown through wing span. No clothes like most male sonic characters.**

The audience cheered as the cobalt bat appeared.

"Yo, Slick! Thanks for having me here!" T.B.A.R.Z. thanked.

"It's a pleasure. Guys, if you don't confess your love, you'll be thrown into the fangirl pit." Slick said.

"Big whoop." Scourge said.

"But these fangirls are rabid, crazy fangirls that will tear you apart." Nate said.

Everyone sweat dropped and gulped.

"Now, let's start with Sonic."

Sonic (still in Shadow's body) was sweating a lot. "Umm…I…I love…umm…..I love…..Turquoise!"

Everyone's jaws DROPPED to DA FLOOR including Turquoise's.

"WHAT!?" Amy shouted with rage.

"Umm…yes, it's Turquoise!"

Fire started to form around Amy as she grabbed out her Piko-Piko Hammer that was six times larger than it's original size.

"You gotta be **KIDDING ME!**" Amy yelled with a demonic voice.

Sonic's pupil's shrank as the hammer came down on him.

* * *

***Outside of the studio***

* * *

Exactly at 1:34 p.m., people were walking by the east side of the studio like it was a normal day when Sonic bust right through the walls.

People were running away from the studio, boyfriends were protecting their girlfriends, and some were ducking from the debris.

When the dust cleared, people saw Sonic laying on the ground with a huge nosebleed. Amy walked through the hole with her nostrils flaring fire. People looked at the angry Amy.

"**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" **she growled in her demonic voice.

Everybody scrambled to their feet and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them screaming at the top of their lungs.

Amy looked at the spot where Sonic was only to find him running away. She grabbed her hammer and chased after him.

"**GET BACK HERE, SONIC! I'M NOT FINISH WITH YOU YET!**" she yelled.

Everybody inside the studio sweat-dropped at the sight.

"That was…unexpecting." Nate said.

Turquoise was still shocked at what Sonic said.

"Umm, Turq? He really didn't mean it." Slick assured her.

She faced towards me and said, "I know…just shocked that he chose me as his 'love'"

"Alright then, Tails?"

"I told you already, it's Cosmo! Now leave me alone!" Tails wailed as he ran off the set crying.

"We've already went through two truths and it's in chaos now! T.B.A.R.Z., what the heck, man?" Flames said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought this would be easy. But lets head off to my bud, Knuckles."

Knuckles just stood there keeping a straight face.

"Knuckles, come on. We know it's Rouge." Mavrick said.

"It's not!" the echidna rejected.

"Oh, really? Hey, Shadow, who's your love?" Slick asked.

Shadow (still in Sonic's body) mumble something.

"I can't hear you."

He said it louder, but was still inaudible.

"Wha? Is the Ultimate Lifeform too afraid to confess?" Mephiles taunted him.

Shadow growled and exploded, "I'M NOT! I'll prove it! IT'S ROUGE!"

His pupils shrank when he realized he just blurted out the truth.

"Ooh!" the Shadouge fans said.

Knuckles rage broke out. "WHAT!? SHE'S MINE! YOU GET YOUR OWN WOMAN, CREEP!"And with that, a fight broke out between Knuckles and Shadow. The Shadouge fans and Knuxouge fan were cheering on their character.

"Oh, my! Knuckles and Shadow are fighting over me? How sweet!" Rouge said.

Slick sweat-drops and continues. "O-kay, how about Silver?"

"Do I?" he whined.

"Unless you want to meet your CRAZIEST fans." T.B.A.R.Z. reminded him.

The white hedgehog sighed and said, "It's…Blaze."

The Silvaze fans started cheering for Blaze to say Silver.

To avoid being pestered by the couple fans, Blaze reluctantly said Silver. And with that, the Silvaze fans started cheering.

"Geez, Blaze, they didn't need to twist your arm. But lets move on to Big."

Big was just sitting on the floor (and still sitting on top of Max) and said stupidly, "I like fishing."

"…"

"Lets just move on to Cream." Flames said.

The little rabbit shook her head. "I don't have a crush on anybody. Mommy says that I'm too young still."

"Aww, dang it!" Charmy said.

"What was that, bee?" Brad said with a smirk.

Charmy sweat dropped. "Umm…nothing!""Alrighty then, how about all the robots in here?" Nate said.

All the robots shook their heads.

"Robots aren't made for loving others." Orbot explained.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega agreed.

"I wouldn't love anyone…even if there was a Metal Amy Rose." Metal Sonic said.

"I probably shouldn't have built that Amy Rose robot then." Eggman said nervously.

Metal Sonic snapped his head to him. "What did you do?"

Just then a robot that looked pretty much like Amy Rose came onto the set. When she saw Metal Sonic, her eyes turned into hearts.

"Sonic!" she yelled as she ran towards him.

Metal Sonic sweat dropped. "Oh shoot!"

And he ran out of the studio with Metal Amy chasing him.

"Love does hurt." Savvy stated.

"How about you, Vector?" Slick asked.

The croc sweat dropped at that question. "I don't love anybody."

"HE LOVES VANILLA! HE LOVES VANILLA!" Charmy sang.

Vector's face turned red and roared, "SHUT UP, CHARMY!"

Charmy sweat dropped and ran away with Vector chasing him.

"This wasn't suppose to be planned as it was suppose to be, but anyway, lets hear from Eggman."

"A evil genius like me don't need love to be distracted from taking over the world." Eggman explained.

"Why would anybody want to love you!? You're fat, ugly, and waste your time on taking over the world when you know you're gonna lose!" Link shouted from the audience.

Eggman's face turned red and yelled back, "That's it! You're dead!"

Eggman grabbed a ray gun and shot Link out of the studio.

"Poor, Link." Turquoise said.

"He'll be back. Next up is Espio." Nate said.

Espio shook his head.

"At least he wasn't so hard to answer the truth. Alright, how about Team Babylon?"

None of them said a word.

"Guys?" T.B.A.R.Z. said pointing to the fanpit. (Surprisingly, one of the fans had a chainsaw.)

The three sweat dropped and finally said…

"Wave!" Jet said.

"Nobody." Wave said.

"Ummm….umm…pizza!" Storm struggled to say.

All of us sweat dropped at Storm's reply.

"O-kay…how about Mephy?" Brad said.

The demonic hedgehog looked at him and said, "No! Why the heck would anyone think?"

"I don't know…maybe these pictures of you in love with someone can tell you." Brad said as he handed him the laptop.

Mephiles looked at the pictures for only ten seconds.

He dropped the computer and threw up in the trashcan.

"Wait? How can a hedgehog with no mouth can barf?" Flames asked, but he only got shrugs as an answer.

Mephiles turned to us and growled, "Who the heck drew those awful pictures!?"

"Your fans." Mavrick replied.

Mephiles turned into his crystallite form and shouted to his terrified fans, "You shall pay with your lives!"

Before he could kill anybody, a tranquilize dart hit him in the back.

"I-I-Iblis." he muttered before passing out and turning back into his hedgehog form.

"Thanks, Fred!" Slick thanked the hyena.

"It wasn't me. It was Kibbles!" he explained.

We all looked at the penguin holding a dart gun.

"Honk! Honk!"

O_O!

"Moving on to Scourge." Nate said.

"I want every single babe to love me in here." he explained.

All the females (who didn't run off) rolled their eyes at him.

"Alright, lastly we have our Knights of the Round Table!" Slick announced.

"None." Lancelot said curtly.

"Really? How come someone wrote a story on you and Sonic…making it out?" Nate said as he gave him a laptop. (Seriously, people there is a story about that on this site!)

Lancelot lifted up his face armor shield protector and read the story.

After five minutes of reading it, he grabbed out his sword and sliced the laptop into two.

"Who dares defines the Knights of the Round Table!"

"Lancelot, it's just a fake story." Mavrick informed him.

But the armored hedgehog ignored his comment and ran out.

"I'll go get him." Turquoise said as she left the room.

"Okay then…Gawain?" Nate questioned.

"Ummm….Percival?" he said.

"What!? How dare you steal my lady!" Galahad shouted and attacked Gawain.

"Why is everything a big deal in here? Anyway, that's it for today and thanks for watching!" Slick said.

"Bye!" the remaining said.

* * *

**I only did this one because T.B.A.R.Z.'s truth was SO long! It took up three pages! But thanks and review!**


	5. LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER!

**Sorry, if I didn't get to anyone else's ToD the last time. T.B.A.R.Z.'s had to be so flippin' long. But I'm back on track now. Oh, another thing, people, please stop rushing me because I can't do everyone's in one day. It takes patience for a story to be updated. So can ya just please be patient for yours, please? It will make me feel less rushed and all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the songs. (I wished I did.)**

**So without further or do, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER!

"Hello, everyone! And welcome back to the truth or dare show! Last time we had some real chaos going on in here a-"

"Slick! It's been three chapters now and I'm still in Faker's body." Shadow interrupted the green wolf.

"Alright! I think you're torture has come to an end. Brad, switch them back." Slick said.

"Awww." Mavrick moaned.

Brad grabbed the Gender Blender gun and zapped Sonic and Shadow back to their original bodies.

"Finally! I'm back to my original self." Shadow said.

"Me too! Although, I miss being in your body, Shadow." Sonic said sadly.

The black hedgehog glared at him.

"Easy, Shadow, we need to reserve him for today. Max, you got those 1-Up mushrooms?" Nate asked.

"Yes," Max said, "Mario really does pack a punch when it comes to taking his mushrooms."

Max looked at the audience to see an angry Mario glaring at him. He yelped and turned around.

"Good. Turq, who do we have first for today?"

"Well, it from **Makeanotherone** and this person's got a lot."

**Makeanotherone**

**Ok firstly I will torture faker AKA sonic ( you are the faker shadows older so your the faker) first you will be killed by each character 10 times in their own way**

**rouge drill kick through his head**

**knuckles shoval claw his head**

**shadow you can kill him 100 times first 50 with guns and second 50 with chaos abilities cause your awesome**

**amy smash him to a pulp and then kiss shadow to add insult to injury(FYI that means 100 kisses)**

**tail combine every weapon in the world and then blast sonic with whatever the result is**

**and if anyone else is there just kill sonic with your powers or whatever you use to fight and yes that includes the OCs and peaceful characters if they're there**

**second sonic you have to let every single one of your enemies including shadow and black doom and all their transformations kill you 10 times**

**thirdly dark Gaia must turn shadow into a werehog and then shadow must rip sonic to shreds**

**and lastly sonic must try to swim in the great barriar reef**

**ok torturing over let's get to ordinary dares**

**shadow youre my favourite character but I love shadamy so here is my dare take amy on the must romantic date ever and end it with a sweet kiss (on the lips so don't try anything funny)**

**ps shadow I think that amy is either marias rencarnation or a female ultimate lifeform because those rings she wears are exactly like yours and they never come off plus I think the her hammer thing is a chaos power and lastly when has she ever talked about her past think about it**

**and one more thing Amy get over sonic so he stops baldy mcnosehair on a regular basis, very heroic sonic NOT, shadow nearly killed himself by stopping the ark from falling to earth and flippin owned the black arms and also tails stopped a missile attack on the city and knuckles guards not only the M.E but also chaos himself and sonics not the only one whos saved you theres gamma big cream the list goes on so to get to the point WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIKE THAT EGOTISTICAL FREAK OF NATURE HE LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING BIG THREW UP and I can't resist one more dare for sonic you must say on live television that you are shadows fake and he is the fastest hedgehog in the world**

**MWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHA**

**PS shadow and Amy what do you think of the fact that some people think that you two are silvers parents**

**Hey more insperation for dares ok here it is shadow Amy silver you must all act like a nice ordinary family and yes that involves school for silver and work for Amy and shadow and also you two sleeping together (no sex though I'm not a pervert(unless you want to and NO RAPE)) and if you three can get through this I will let you three give me your own truth or dares which i might use in my next review**

**Ps no fights aloud and if I am displeased you get nothing**

**Pss shadow do you have a devil form like black doom**

Sonic pupils shrank and gulped at the dares.

"Is it me or does this person hate Sonic?" Savvy questioned.

"I think so cause the first dare is for Rouge to drill kick through his head." Slick said.

Rouge shrugged. "I mostly call it a screw kick, but ok."

She flew into the air and started spinning with her foot out…aiming towards Sonic's head.

* * *

***This following scene has been cut out due to our rating***

* * *

"Well…that was awkward." Brad said with his eyes widened by the event.

"I'm on it." Max said as he brought Sonic back to life with a 1-Up mushroom.

Sonic sat up and said, "What happened!?"

"I did my screw kick through your head and your blood got all over my boots." Rouge explained as she was cleaning her boots.

"Alright, next up is Knuckles' turn to torture you." Nate said.

"Can he just punch me?" Sonic whined.

"NO!" Flames shouted.

Knuckles put his shovel claws on his gloves and charged for Sonic.

"Oh crud."

* * *

***This following scene has also been cut due to our rating.***

* * *

Max brings Sonic back to life with another mushroom.

"Why do you hate me, **Makeanotherone**!?" Sonic shouted.

"He's not here. But let's go to Shadow's dare. Nate, get the glue!" Slick said.

Nate picked up Sonic, put super glue on his feet, and set him on the floor.

"Umm, guys? Why am I glued to the floor?" Sonic asked.

"Now, before we do Shadow's dare, I want to say sorry, Sonic, and have Nate use a shield to protect us from the bullets and chaos energy." Slick announced.

"You got it." Nate said as he formed a shield around us and the audience except for Sonic.

"Take it away, Shadow!" T.B.A.R.Z. shouted.

Sonic looked at Shadow, who was carrying a rifle calibre 223 and had an evil grin on his muzzle, and sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, Faker. It will be over before you know it." Shadow said as he reloaded his gun.

"Gulp!"

* * *

***The following scene has been cut due to major violence. In the meantime, enjoy the song!***

* * *

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind,_

_Ooh, looks like it came back for more!_

_Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,_

_Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!_

_Yeah!_

_But you can hardly swallow,_

_Your fears and pain._

_When you can't help but follow,_

_It puts you right back where you came._

_Live and learn!_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_From the works of yesterday._

_Live and learn!_

_If you beg or if you borrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_You may never find your way._

_Whooooa, yeah!_

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?_

_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!_

_Oh!_

_But you can't save your sorrow,_

_You've paid in trade!_

_When you can't help but follow,_

_It puts you right back where you came._

_Live and learn!_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_From the works of yesterday._

_Live and learn!_

_If you beg or if you borrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_You may never find your way._

_Hey, whoa, whoa,_

_Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide._

_There's a place where you dream you'd never find._

_Hold on to what if?_

_Hold on to what if?_

_Live and learn!_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_From the works of yesterday._

_Live and learn!_

_If you beg or if you borrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_You may never find your way._

_Live and learn!_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_From the works of yesterday._

_Live and learn!_

_If you beg or if you borrow,_

_Live and learn!_

_You may never find your way._

_CRUSH 40 - LIVE AND LEARN LYRICS_

* * *

***We now resume to our following show. Plus, Shadow shot and used Chaos powers on Sonic more than 100 times.***

* * *

"That was…unexpecting." Jewel said as Nate took down the shield.

"It said 100 times. Not 200 times." Mavrick said.

Shadow turned to him. "Who cares. I loved it."

Max brought Sonic back to life with the mushroom.

"Okay, next up, we have Amy's dare." Slick announced.

"But I don't want to hurt my poor Sonikku." she whined.

Turquoise went up to Amy and whispered in her ear. Whatever she whispered made Amy really mad.

"You said what about me, Sonic!?" Amy yelled.

"Ummm…nothing."

And down came the hammer

* * *

***You know what it is. Another cut.***

* * *

There was a huge hole in the ground in the studio.

"I've got him." Silver said as he used his telekinetic powers.

"Amy! Shadow! Time for you two to do kissy-kissy time!" Flames said.

"What! I'm not doing it!" Shadow complained.

Slick showed him his other dares. An evil smile spread on Shadow's face.

"Fine. I'll get this over with."

He walked up to Amy and started kissing her.

"It says for Amy to kiss Shadow 100 times, but I think that will do." Brad said.

"While they're kissing, let's do Tails' dare."

Sonic was tied up to a chair that was in front of a huge laser gun.

"Sorry, bro." Tails apologized as he started up the machine.

* * *

***This scene has also been cut. :P***

* * *

All that was remaining of Sonic was his shoes.

"Poor Sonic." Mavrick said.

Max revived Sonic with another mushroom.

"Is his dares over yet? Cause I'm running out of mushrooms here and I'm not gonna fight Mario for them again." he said.

He looked over at the audience and saw Mario holding a hammer while guarding his 1-Up mushrooms.

"The next dare is for all of us to beat the crud out of Sonic." Nate read.

Most of us had evil smiles on our faces…especially Eggman, Mephiles, and Metal Sonic.

"Ohohohoho! I've been waiting for this day to come!" Eggman laughed as he pulled out lots of weapons.

"Finally! The dare I've been waiting has finally come!" Mephiles said as he turned into his crystallite form.

"Attack!" Link shouted as he jumped out of the crowd and charged with his sword and shield.

Sonic started sweating a lot when he saw us coming towards him.

* * *

***This scene has also been deleted due to major violence. Here's another song to listen to and it's one of my favorites too.***

* * *

_Take off, at the speed of sound _

_Bright lights, colors all around _

_I'm running wild, living fast, and free _

_Got no regrets inside of me _

_Not looking back _

_Not giving up _

_Not letting go _

_I'll keep on running! _

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

_Although they look pretty far _

_I'm gonna find my own way _

_And take a chance on today _

_The sky with stars so bright _

_The colors feel so right _

_I never felt like this _

_I'll keep on running! _

_The sky with stars so bright _

_The colors feel so right _

_Just take my hand _

_We're gonna reach for the stars _

_Tonight... _

_Tonight... _

_Wake up, living day by day. _

_Do what I want, and I'll do it my way _

_The world is flying right below my feet _

_Got no regrets inside of me. _

_Not looking back (Not looking back) _

_Not giving up (Not giving up) _

_Not letting go _

_I'll keep on running! _

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

_Although they look pretty far _

_I'm gonna find my own way _

_And take a chance on today _

_The sky with stars so bright _

_The colors feel so right _

_I never felt like this _

_I'll keep on running! _

_The sky with stars so bright _

_The colors feel so right _

_Just take my hand _

_We're gonna reach for the stars _

_Tonight... _

_Tonight..._

_I've got it in my sight. _

_The colors feels so right. _

_Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running! _

_Oh, I can feel it now. _

_The colors all around _

_Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars... _

_Just take a chance (Just take a chance) _

_We'll do it right again _

_(I'm gonna reach for the stars) _

_Just take my hand (Just take my hand) _

_We'll take a chance tonight... _

_Reach for the stars... _

_Tonight!_

_Tonight..._

_CASH CASH- REACH FOR THE STARS_

* * *

***We now return to our show!***

* * *

"That was interesting." Slick said as Max revived Sonic.

Sonic sat up and shouted, "What the heck, guys! You had to go all up on me did you!? Even Link did."

"Well, your torture is almost over. Hey, Shadow, are you done y-" Slick dropped the mic at what he saw.

He turned towards the camera and covered the lens with his brown vest he took off.

* * *

***Please stand by.***

* * *

Slick takes his vest off the camera and places back on him.

"Sorry for the interruption, folks! Shadow went over his limit of 100 kisses…and did it in a different style. But it's all the villains' turn."

Black Doom appears on the set and says, "What am I here for?"

"You have to beat the heck out of Sonic in your transformation forms." T.B.A.R.Z. explained.

"Yes, this will be fun." he said as he turn into his form Devil Doom (from Shadow the Hedgehog game) along with Sonic's other enemies in their powerful transformation. (You can name them all.)

"Aww, come on!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

***Do I need to say it? -_-***

* * *

So after the bad guys kicked Sonic's butt, he was brought back to life with another one of Mario's mushrooms.

"When will it end!?" Sonic complained.

"Same here! I'm only have five mushrooms left." Max added.

"The torture's almost over. Next, Shadow has to tear you to shreds-" Slick began, but was interrupted by Sonic.

"How can he do that? He doesn't have a paper shredder."

"Nope, but I think he can as a werehog. Nate?"

"WHAT!"

Nate waved his hand a few feet away from Shadow and said these words, "Dimittam tuis interioribus erant creatura." (Latin for Release your inner were creature.)

And with those words, Shadow transformed in a werehog. (Think of him like Sonic the Werehog only it's Shadow's form and same height as Nate. I'm saying this short description because 1. It will be too long and 2. I'm too lazy to do it.)

Shadow saw himself in his werehog form and said, "Is this what it feels like to be a werehog?"

"Yep." Nate replied.

"Now you have to tear Sonic to pieces." Brad explained.

"Oh, heck, no! I'm outta here!" Sonic said as he ran towards the door, but was stop when a aqua green light stopped him. Sonic turned his head to see the person responsible for holding him back: Silver.

"Sorry, Sonic." the white hedgehog apologized.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled and ran to him, but was tackled down by Vector and Storm.

_"Well, there goes my last hope." _Sonic moaned in his head.

He gulped when he saw the black and red werehog prowling up to him.

"Shadow, can't we talk this over." Sonic asked.

"Nice try, Faker. I'm gonna enjoy this anyway." he said while smiling, showing all of his fangs.

"Oh, boy!"

* * *

***The following scene is yet again cut because of extreme violence. But you can listen to another one of my favorite (and probably your's too) Sonic song. Enjoy!***

* * *

_I see no, hear no evil,  
Black writings on the wall,  
Unleashed a million faces,  
And one by one they fall,_

_Black hearted evil,_  
_Brave hearted hero,_  
_I am all, I am all, I am,_

_(I... I... I...)_

_I am,_

_Here we go buddy,_  
_Here we go buddy,_  
_Here we go,_  
_Here we go buddy,_  
_Here we go,_

_Go ahead and try to see through me,_  
_Do it if you dare,_  
_One step forward, two steps back,_  
_I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT..._

_Can you see all of me?_  
_Walk into my mysteries?_  
_Step inside and hold on for dear life,_  
_Do you remember me?_  
_Capture you, or set you free?_  
_I am all, I am all of me_  
_(I am all, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_  
_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_  
_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

_I see and feel the evil,_  
_My hands will crush'em all,_  
_You think you have the answer,_  
_I laugh and watch you fall,_

_Black hearted evil,_  
_Brave hearted hero,_  
_I am all, I am all I am,_

_(I... I... I...)_

_I am,_

_Here we go buddy,_  
_Here we go buddy,_  
_Here we go,_  
_Here we go buddy,_  
_Here we go,_

_Go ahead and try to see through me,_  
_Do it if you dare,_  
_One step forward two steps back,_  
_I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT..._

_Can you see all of me?_  
_Walk into my mysteries?_  
_Step inside and hold on for dear life,_  
_Do you remember me?_  
_Capture you or set you free?_  
_I am all, I am all of me,_  
_(I am, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_  
_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_  
_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

_(Here We Go...)_

_I am..._  
_I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day..._  
_I am..._  
_I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day..._  
_I am! I am! I am!_  
_I am! I am! I am!_

_I am!_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT..._

_Can you see all of me?_  
_Walk into my mysteries?_  
_Step inside and hold on for dear life._  
_Do you remember me?_  
_Capture you, or set you free?_  
_I am all, I am all of me._  
_(I am, I am all of me! )_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_  
_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_  
_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

_(Here We Go...)_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

_CRUSH 40- I AM ALL OF ME_

* * *

***And we now resume to our regular program. Poor Sonic. :(***

* * *

Silver let go of the Sonic corpse and passed out from holding Sonic for 2 hours with his telekinetic powers.

"Dang, that was the most brutal werehog attack I've ever seen so far. No offense, Nate." Max said as he revived Sonic.

"None taken." Nate said as he turned Shadow back into his hedgehog form.

Amy squirmed out of Vector and Storm's grip and ran over to Sonic and hugged him.

"My poor Sonikku! Are you okay!? Speak to me!"

Sonic murmured something under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill Silver!" Sonic shouted angrily.

Silver had woken up at that time and said, "Huh?"

He never saw Sonic Spin Dashing towards him causing him to hit the wall and get knocked out again.

"Don't fret yet, Sonic. You only have one more dare left. Hey, Fred? Wanna take Sonic swimming to the Great Barrier Reef?" Slick asked the hyena.

"Would I!? I'd love to! I love to! Can I bring Kibbles too!?" he said excitedly.

"Umm, sure."

He turned to the penguin and said, "Looks like we're going swimming, Kibbles!"

"Honk!"

He grabbed Sonic and Kibbles and teleported to the Great Barrier Reef.

"While they're doing that. Let's move onto the next dare."

"I'd rather not do any of them!" Shadow objected.

"Okay." Max said. He pushed Shadow into the pit of fan girls.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? If he refused to do the dare, into the fanpit he goes." Max explained.

"Shadow's not gonna be happy when he gets out." Mavrick said.

Amy got really ticked off when she read her dare.

"Sonic DOES NOT look like something Big threw up! That's Link you're talking about!"

"HEY!" Link shouted.

"Alright, everybody! We still have time for one more truth and dare. Who's it from, Turq?" Slick asked.

"We have **Bluemist45**!"

**Bluemist45**

**If you want, you can use Lisa.  
Vector- I dare you to watch episodes of Team Umizoomi for as long as you can against Shadow  
Shadow- Participate in above dare  
Sonic- Truth: What is your friends most embarrassing secret?  
Slick(if he can be dared)- Dance for the readers!**

"And let's not forget about her OC, Lisa the Hedgehog!" Nate said.

**Lisa the Hedgehog**

**Name- Lisa the Hedgehog**

**Fur color- Cyan**

**Eye color- Yellow**

**Clothing- Dark blue sweatshirt and black pants. Grey boots and gloves.**

**Personality- Shy, quiet, timid, and kind.**

**Crush- T-BARZ the Bat (CREDIT TO THEBLUEALIENROBOTZOMBIE)**

**Main Fear(s)- Fires and large bodies of water.**

**Extra- Lisa stutters often, and likes to read. Lisa also knows Japanese.**

The audience cheered as the cyan hedgehog came on the set.

She shyly came over to the cast and stood next to T.B.A.R.Z.

"Hey, Lisa! Thanks for making an appearance here." Slick said.

"N-No problem, S-Slick." she stuttered.

"Alright, let's start the first dare."

"Umm, Slick, Shadow's still in the fanpit." Flames said.

"Oh shoot!"

"I'll get him." Turquoise volunteered and jumped into the fanpit.

"Looks like we're gonna have to skip Vector and Shadow's dare for now. How abou-" Nate began but was interrupted when Fred teleported back with a passed out Sonic and happy Kibbles.

"We're back!" Fred said happily.

Sonic started regain conscious and said, "I...hate...**Makeanotherone.**"

"So what happened?" Savvy asked.

"We went swimming and it was great! But for some reason, Sonic started screaming like a little girl and kept sinking to the bottom of the ocean. But it was fun!" He said.

"Cool. So, Sonic, what's one of your friends most embarrassing secret?"

Sonic sat up and gave an evil look to Tails and Knuckles.

"Well, Tails has a plush figure of Cream and kisses it every time he goes to bed...and Knuckles...does this when he's guarding Master Emerald by himself." Sonic said as he played a video of Knuckles doing the chicken dance near the Master Emerald.

The cast and audience burst into laughter except for Knuckles whose muzzle was red from embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's so mature of you, Knuckles!" Rouge laughed.

After everyone calmed down, Nate announced, "And the next dare goes to...Slick!"

Slick read his dare and said, "Alright, I'll do it."

He took off his vest and said to the DJ, "Hit it!"

"You got it!" he said as he played Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas and Slick started break dancing.

* * *

_Gotta get that [x3]_  
_Gotta get that that that, that that_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_  
_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_[Will. I. AM ]_  
_Yo_  
_I got the hit that beat the block_  
_You can get that bass overload_  
_I got the that rock and roll_  
_That future flow_

_That digital spit_  
_Next level visual it_  
_I got that (Boom boom boom)_  
_How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)_

_[Fergie]_  
_I like that boom boom pow_  
_Them chicken jackin' my style_  
_They try to copy my swagger_  
_I'm on that next it now_  
_I'm so three thousand and eight_  
_You so two thousand and late_  
_I got that boom boom boom_  
_That future boom boom boom_  
_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_  
_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_[Taboo]_  
_I'm on the supersonic boom_  
_Y'all hear the space it zoom_  
_When when I step inside the room them girls go ape-ape it, uh_  
_Y'all stuck on super A-it_  
_They're no fast stupid a bit_  
_I'm on that HD flat_  
_This beat go boom boom pow_

_[Apl. De. Ap]_  
_I'm a beast when you turn me on_  
_Into the future cybertron_  
_Harder, faster, better, stronger_  
_Sexy ladies extra longer, 'cause_  
_We got the beat that bounce_  
_We got the beat that pow_  
_We got the beat that 808_  
_That the boom boom in your town_

_[Fergie]_  
_People in the place_  
_If you wanna get down_  
_Put your hands in the air_  
_Will. drop the beat now_

_[Will. I. Am ]_  
_Yep yep_  
_I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)_  
_I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)_

_Here we go, here we go_  
_Satellite radio_  
_Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)_  
_Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns_  
_It on y'all you with the (Boom boom)_  
_It on y'all you with the (Boom boom)_  
_Yeah on y'all you with the.._  
_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'_  
_This beat go boom boom_

_Let the beat rock_  
_Let the beat rock_  
_Let the beat r..._

_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'_  
_This beat go boom boom_

_[Fergie]_  
_I like that boom boom pow_  
_Them chicken jackin' my style_  
_They try copy my swagger_  
_I'm on that next it now_  
_I'm so three thousand and eight_  
_You so two thousand and late_  
_I got that boom boom boom_  
_That future boom boom boom_  
_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_  
_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)_  
_Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)_  
_Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

* * *

**P.S. If you notice the word has been changed in the lyrics, I had to edit that out because of the rating and if my mom saw it, I'd be grounded for life and never come back on here again.**

* * *

And Slick back flipped and landed on his feet and posed for the audience. The crowd broke out into cheers and whistles.

"That was awesome, Slick!" T.B.A.R.Z. said.

"Thanks!" he said as he put his vest back on.

At that time, Turquoise had pulled an almost-torn-apart Shadow out of the fanpit. Max saw Shadow and ran out of the studio.

"Get back here, you stupid jaguar! I want to see what your brain looks like splattered on the ground!"

"Easy, Shadow. What did I miss this time?" she asked.

"Slick break dancing." Savvy said.

"Oh, well, here's Shadow to finish the last dare. Vector. Shadow. Please go to the room over there." she directed them.

The croc and hedgehog went to the room they were suppose to go.

* * *

***33 minutes later***

* * *

"It's really quiet in there." Flames said as he pressed his ear against the door.

"M-Maybe we sh-should find out." Lisa suggested.

Slick opened the door to see both of their ears and eyes bleeding.

He closed the door and said to the audience. "Well, that's quite disturbing...but that's all the time we have today folks! See ya next time on Truth or Dare: Sonic Style! See ya!"

The cast waved good-bye to the audience.

"Marty! We need a clean up in the trailer room!" Brad shouted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, folks! And once again, please be patient. I'm doing my best to do your's. **

**Plus this chappie took up NINE FULL PAGES! Three times longer than the last chappie!**

**Later, folks!**


	6. Everybody Hates Sonic: Part 1

**Yo, everyone! I'm back with another ToD chapter. I wanna say thanks for the 70+ reviews ya'll sent me. I really appreciate it. **

**Now, here's the chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everybody Hates Sonic: Part 1

"Hey, everyone! And welcome back to the truth or dare show! And this time we got some new OCs and more truths to be answered and more dares to be accepted. Turquoise, who do we have first?" Slick asked the cougar.

"It's from **Supergrower508.**"

**Supergrower508**

**Alrighty...**

**Silver,I dare you to watch the YouTube video 'Can you last ten minutes of Silver saying IT'S NO USE!?**

**Mephiles,three trueths,do you have a pet chicken and do you even feel slightly sorry that you dumped Blaze into the middle of the ocean when you three time traveled?Lastly,how old are you?**

**One dare for you,Blaze.I'm feeling the need for a slight Mephaze action.(Yes, am pne pf the very few Mephaze fans :P*Kiss him on the cheek!**

**Thank you!**

"Thanks, **Supergrower508**! Let's start with Silver's dare."

"This will be a piece of cake." Silver said proudly as Brad handed him the laptop and played the video. (Folks, I've watched it and it wasn't even a minute before I quit. Gosh, it's annoying as heck! See it on my profile page.)

It wasn't even 30 seconds before Silver screamed and covered his ears. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S ANNOYING! MAKE IT STOP!"

T.B.A.R.Z. stopped the video and said, "Wow, dude. It's so annoying, even you yourself can't stand against your own voice."

"I can still hear it echoing through my brain!"

"Why am I stuck with him again?" Blaze said. -_-

"Who knows, Blaze. Who knows." Savvy said.

"Next is Mephiles' turn." Nate said.

The demonic hedgehog form looked at us and said, "Why the heck would you think I have a pet chicken!? That's the high pitched hyena you're talking about."

"It's a penguin." Jewel corrected him.

"Whatever and no, I don't even feel sorry for dropping that little son of a-"

His words were cut off when Silver used his telekinetic powers to throw Mephiles against the wall.

"Finish that sentence and you're dead! It's no use!" Silver threaten, but then realized that he said his annoying line.

"Aww, crud!" he growled.

"You have one more truth to answer, Mephy." Slick reminded him.

He got up off the ground and said, "I have no age. I am immortal, fool. Like that black and red hedgehog."

"Okay, lastly we have Blaze." Max said.

"Do I have to?" she complained.

"Unless you want to meet your biggest fans."

She groaned a little and walked up to Mephiles and kissed him on the cheek.

A few of the Mephaze fans cheered for their couple.

The Silvaze fans, Sonaze fans, Shadaze fans, etc. started attacking the Mephaze fans.

Silver, who saw this, started beating the crud out of Mephiles, until the white hedgehog got hit with a tranquilizer dart by Kibbles.

"I-It's no…use." he said before collapsing to the floor.

"Is S-Silver gonna b-be okay?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine…but I don't think Mephiles will." Slick said as he saw the recolor hedgehog sitting on the floor, huddling himself, and rocking himself back and forth.

"Alright, then. Let's move on to the next set of truths and dares. Turquoise?" Nate said.

"It's actually from…you." she said.

**Nate the Werehog**

**Sonic- what do you really think of Amy and how did you like being a werehog? i hope you enjoyed it since its my favorite form to be in. ( check my profile for reference)**

**Tails- how did you really meet sonic?**

**Shadow: you and sonic have been calling each other faker since you met but its starting to get old. what does it matter if you were created in a lab the circumstancses of ones birth don't matter it is what you do with that life that counts.**

**mewtwo: hey thats my line!**

**nate: sorry**

**knuckles: the chant for the chaos emeralds does it always have to be said since i've only heard it once?**

**silver: why does everyone pick on you? i think you are cool and you are one of my four favorite characters so here are a bunch of cookies for you.**

**dares**

**silver: take revenge on everyone who said you suck with my secret stash of weapons and unlimited ammo. *nate appears on stage and gives silver a laptop flashdrive and a key to his secret armory.**

**shadow:confess to the person you really love and go on a date with them.**

**amy: try to cutback on the fangirling over sonic and he might return your feelings**

"Thanks, buddy. Let's start off with Sonic."

The blue hedgehog thought for a minute and said, "I think she's alright."

"_Although, she is annoying as heck." _Sonic thought.

"And I thought my werehog was pretty cool. Although, I hate being slow like pothead over there." Sonic said, pointing to the knocked out Silver.

"Nice. Now let's move onto Tails."

"Well," the two-tailed fox said, "I first met Sonic when I fell out of a tree because the family of birds kicked me out. Then Sonic came along and accepted me as a brother and we've been friends since then."

The crowd "awwed" at the fox's answer.

"That's sweet." Savvy commented.

Shadow looked shocked at his "truth". "The reason I call him Faker is because he's a copy clone of me. I was here before him."

"Well, he does have a point." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Sonic complained.

"What!? Just saying what's true."

"When has Knuckles ever told the truth?" T.B.A.R.Z. questioned, but all he got were shrugs from everyone.

"Shut up, T.B.A.R.Z.! And yes, I sometimes I have to say the chant for the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles replied to his truth.

"I'd wondered about it. Let's move onto Silver's truth." Nate said.

At that time, the white hedgehog woke up. "What?"

"Your truth and here's a bunch of cookies for you." Turquoise said as she handed him his cookies.

"Yay! Thanks, Nate! And everybody picks on me because they tease my hair style."

"No problem and it gets even better." Nate said as he handed him a laptop flash drive and a key.

The brown werehog whispered something into Silver's ear. Whatever it was, an evil look spread on Silver's face.

"Thanks a lot, Nate." Silver thanked before leaving the set.

"Nate?" Slick questioned.

"It's nothing. Moving on." he said.

Shadow read his dare and said, "I'm not doing it. I'd rather jump into the fanpit instead."

"Actually, Shadow." Brad said before the hedgehog could jump into the fanpit, "I've got something else in mind for your refusal. Turquoise, next dare from?"

"It's from **Guest.**" she said.

**Guest **

**I have a dare.**

**Cheese: Beat Shadow up.**

**Note to Shadow: Cheese got mad skills yo!**

Everybody made space for the ebony hedgehog and light blue to fight.

"For my torture it's to fight a Chao?"

"Yes." Brad said.

"How pathetic!" Shadow laughed.

"Please be gentle on Cheese, Mr. Shadow." Cream begged.

"Easy!? Ha! What am I supposed to do with him? Snuggle him to death!?" Shadow laughed.

Cheese wrapped a red strap around his head and placed a black line under each eye. He flew in the air and charged towards Shadow with his foot out.

Shadow immediately stopped laughing when he saw the Chao coming at him.

"What the-" Shadow exclaimed.

* * *

***15 minutes later of Shadow's butt getting kicked by a Chao***

* * *

Shadow was laying on the floor with many bruises, a broken leg and arm, and a nosebleed.

"And the winner is Cheese!" Mavrick announced.

The crowd cheered for the Chao.

"Yay, Cheese!" Cream cheered as she picked him up.

"Chao!" he said happily.

"Oh, my head." Shadow moaned.

"Nurse Joy. We need you to fix Shadow up." Max called.

Nurse Joy (from Pokemon) came and took Shadow away.

"Wow," Flames said, "Shadow just got his arse kicked by a Chao. I did not see that one coming."

Just then, the walls burst open to reveal Silver carrying a lot of weapons.

"Silver, what are you doing!?" Savvy questioned him.

"I'm getting my revenge for everyone who made fun of me!" he explained while taking a bite out of his cookie.

Everyone backed away from Eggman, Sonic, Knuckles, and Mephiles.

"What did we do?" the four of them said.

_**BOOOOM! **_

All that was remaining of the four were the burn marks they were standing.

Silver started laughing menacingly before Kibbles shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

O_O!

"Now that he's out of the way, let's go to Amy." Slick said as he sweat dropped.

Amy pouted at her dare. "But I LOVE Sonic! But if you say he might return my feelings for him, then okay."

"Good. Now let's move on to the next set of truths and dares. Turq?" Nate said.

"It's from **Death the Hedgewolf.**"

"That doesn't sound good." Vector stated.

**Death the Hedgewolf**

**Dare:I dare shadow to beat up or kill sonic when they are in their on bodies. Dare:Sonic Marry Amy. Dare:First shadow hold sonic down now sonic confess your love for amy**

**I dare shadow to kill amy. Shadow kill every one in the room including ocs but not me im your a powerful chaos blast WITHOUT your sonic 550+ sonic in deep chaos spears at let shadow borrow your hammer so he can bash sonic with .pioson your foot to sonic's face and turn on your rocket sonic in deep water then put 12345 electric eels in every other sega character in the retarded chaotix. kill the retarded villians(which would be ALL of them).**

**oh and(whisoers secret to bring maria back,but not as human hedgehog or and after all can do anything to shadow if they do. theyll get shot with my Death Machine Gun**

"And I also want to introduce her OC, Death the Hedgewolf." Slick said.

**Death the Hedgewolf**

**Can I be on the show?im a 11 year old black hedge-wolf my quills or blak and go down to my back they have red streaks on them my fur is black to my arms and legs and black streaks my tail is black with red at the end my muzzle I white and furry like tails my tail is like a foxes tail my ears are on the side of my head my clothes style is a black shirt with a bloody skull my shorts are black with red striped my eyes are red Personality:cocky aggorant short temper violent destructive loner mysterious dark creepy(really) moody I'm shadows twin my personality is like shadow. Oh and I have shadows powers and when I stare at something alive or not alive it catches fire oh i hate the real faker(sonic)**

The audience cheered as the hedgewolf appeared on the show.

"Hey, Death! Thanks for coming!" Slick greeted the hedgewolf.

She nodded and said, "No problem. Now onto the torture."

"Alrighty then, we have Shadow going first."

"Slick, he's still with Nurse Joy and Sonic's still blown to bits." Flames said.

"Oh, right. Max?" Slick called the jaguar.

"Alright. I'll revive them." he said as he revived them with the 1-Up mushrooms.

Sonic sat up and said, "What happened?"

"Silver destroyed you with Nate's weapons." Mavrick explained.

"And I'd missed it!? Dang it." Death muttered.

At that time, Nurse Joy came back with a recovered Shadow.

"He's all better now." she said.

"Thanks!" Slick thanked and the nurse left the set.

"Now what torture am I in for now and who's the hybrid?" Shadow asked.

"Actually, you have to beat up Sonic and that's Death the Hedgewolf." T.B.A.R.Z. said.

"And I'm your sis." Death added.

"Hmph. I don't care. And what did you say about my dare?"

"You get to beat up Sonic." T.B.A.R.Z repeated.

An evil smile appeared on Shadow's face as he walked up to Sonic.

The blue hero sweat-dropped when he saw the black anti-hero coming his way.

"Oh, snap! I'm outta here!" Sonic shouted as he ran away, but was stopped when Nate held him back with his telekinetic powers.

"Aww, come on, Nate!" Sonic complained.

* * *

***This scene has been cut due to our rating***

* * *

Sonic was laying on the floor bleeding (in a funny way.)

"Oww…I can't feel my body."

"Sonic!" Amy cried as she ran over to her hero.

"Oh, my Sonikku. I promise that Shadow won't hurt you anymore." Amy said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Amy, but you're kinda hurting me now."

She let go of Sonic and said, "Sorry."

She turned to Nate and gave him a thumbs up.

Just then, Amy got shot by Shadow's 10mm gun.

"Amy! NO!" Sonic shouted.

Turquoise turned to Shadow and said, "We haven't gotten to that part yet."

"I don't care." Shadow hissed as a red aura surrounded him and took off his inhibitor rings.

"W-What's he do-doing?" Lisa asked.

"Chaos…"

"Apparently the next dare. RUN!" Max exclaimed.

"BLAST!"

* * *

***Outside the studio***

* * *

At 2:43 People were walking by the studio when a powerful blast knocked them out and blew them away. The remaining people looked at what was left of the studio and saw the black hedgehog and black hedgewolf standing there.

Shadow turned to them and said, "Anybody else wants some more Chaos Blast?"

The people ran as fast as they could screaming at the top of their lungs…and wetting their pants.

Shadow turned his head to Death and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're the best sister I'd ever had."

Death smirked at the hedgehog.

Just then a penguin came waddling out of the bathroom door and stopped when he saw the mess and the two Mobians standing there.

"Honk?" Kibbles honked.

They turned to the penguin.

"Who's that and why isn't he dead?" Death asked.

"That hyena's penguin." Shadow answered.

Kibbles walked up to Shadow and honked at him.

"What do you want?"

"Honk honk honk?"

"I don't speak penguin."

Kibbles pulled out a 1-Up mushroom and drops it on a burn mark which brings Nate back to life. He looks around at the studio which is in rubble and turns to the two responsible for it.

"What the heck, guy!? You destroyed everything and everybody!" Nate growled.

"Death's the one who dared me to." Shadow pointed out.

"Grrr, never mind." he said.

He then spotted a boxful of 1-Up mushrooms behind the set.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Doesn't Death the Hedgewolf's dares sound like someone else's dares in the previous chappie? -_-**


	7. Everybody Hates Sonic: Part 2

**Hey, everyone! In the previous chappie, Death dared Shadow to kill everyone and when I mean everyone, I mean EVERYONE! OCs, Sonic characters, the audience. EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE. And she also wants Sonic tortured. I know you're out there reading and enjoying this, Makeanotherone! Some of my friends hate you SO much right now, but I'm not against you…yet.**

**So, let's get to the continued part of this chappie.**

* * *

Everybody Hates Sonic: Part 2

The camera turned back on to reveal the studio built back up and everybody alive again.

"Welcome back, everybody. Sorry for the mayhem that was caused by a certain someone who was dared to…" Slick said as he looked at Death and Shadow, "but luckily for Kibbles, he was able to survive it and bring Nate back to life to restore the studio and bring all of us back to life."

"Good boy, Kibs." Fred said as he tossed a fish to the penguin.

"Let's get onto the other dares already." Death said impatiently.

"Riiiight. Sonic must be shot 550+ times. Before he can, Nate?"

"I got it!" the werehog said as he placed a shield around us and the audience except for Sonic who was banging on the door to escape.

"Let me out of here!" Sonic shouted as Shadow came up to him and aimed.

Sonic froze and turned his face to see a gun pointing his way.

"Umm…hi?"

* * *

***This scene has been cut due to the major violence, but here's a song to listen to. (One of my favorites!)***

* * *

_All hail Shadow!_

_Heroes rise again!_

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend!_

_Nothing can stop you now,_

_No ghost to bring you down!_

_When there's nothing left to lose, you win!_

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_

_Suffer long and it will set you free,_

_Only through trial do we find the strength we need!_

_It's never over, just another day!_

_Of hope and tragedies, and everything that comes our way!_

_Determination of the strong!_

_Found the meaning that you searched for so long!_

_All hail Shadow!_

_Heroes rise again!_

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend!_

_Nothing can stop you now,_

_No ghost to bring you down!_

_When there's nothing left to lose, you win!_

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_

_Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves!_

_This destruction is the only tale we tell._

_White is black, and black is white,_

_Right is wrong, and wrong is right!_

_Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart!_

_Determination of the strong!_

_Found the meaning that you searched for so long!_

_All hail Shadow!_

_Heroes rise again!_

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend!_

_Nothing can stop you now,_

_No ghost to bring you down!_

_When there's nothing left to lose, you win!_

_=INSTRUMENTAL=_

_All hail Shadow!_

_Heroes rise again!_

_Obliterating everything that's not your friend!_

_Nothing can stop you now,_

_No ghost to bring you down!_

_When there's nothing left to lose, you win!_

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_

_CRUSH 40- ALL HAIL SHADOW_

* * *

***Now we resume to our regular program. Poor Sonic! D:***

* * *

Nate removed the shield after all the bullets been fired at Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy cried as he ran to her hero.

"Max," she said, "get me a mushroom."

"Yeah, but I ran o-" he started, but his words were cut off when Amy grabbed him by his chest and brought him up to her face.

"I said GET ME A MUSHROOM!" she yelled in his face.

The jaguar quivered in fear and said, "Yes, Amy."

After having another battle with Mario, Max finally gave her a mushroom and she brought Sonic back to life.

Sonic sat up and said, "Why are you people torturing me!?"

"Because it's fun!" Link shouted.

"Shut up, Link! Just shut up!"

"Now you know how feel with Elf Boy." Eggman muttered.

"Next one." Mavrick said.

Shadow grabbed Sonic by his chest and Chaos Controlled to the Pacific Ocean.

"Umm, Shadow? What are we doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Giving you swimming lessons." Shadow replied with an evil grin on his muzzle and threw Sonic in the water.

The drowning music started playing as Sonic was drowning in the water.

As Sonic sank to the bottom of the ocean, Turquoise teleported to the ocean and dove into the water to save Sonic.

* * *

***At the studio***

* * *

The three came back from the ocean, Sonic was unconscious from drowning in the water and getting knocked out by Shadow's Chaos Spears.

"What the heck happened to Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I revived Sonic when I saved him…until Shadow knocked him out with the Chaos Spears." Turquoise explained.

"My next dare?" Shadow said impatiently.

"Oh, right." Slick said.

"_Why does everyone hate Sonic?" _Slick thought.

Amy held her hammer back and said, "No! You're not gonna hurt my Sonikku!"

Shadow took hold of her hammer and yanked it out of her hands.

At that time Sonic was regaining conscious…until Shadow knocked him out again with the hammer.

"Here's you're hammer, Rose. It may have some blood on it." Shadow said as he gave the hammer back to Amy.

"Max?"

"I'm on it." he said as he revived Sonic with a 1-Up mushroom.

Sonic sat up and went up to Death's face. "Okay, that's it! You have officially lost it! You are a sick psychopath hedgewolf who wants me dead and wants Shadow to tort-"

Sonic's words were cut off when Death pushed him to the ground. Shadow then walked up to Sonic and put his foot in his face.

"Don't worry, Faker. It will be over before you know it." Shadow insured with an evil grin on his face as his Hover Shoes turned on.

* * *

***Another cut…-_-***

* * *

Everyone cringed at the sight of Sonic's face, but was recovered when Max gave him a 1-Up mushroom.

"No more tortures! Okay!?" Sonic exploded.

"But you only have one more." Flames said.

"Fine, I will. It's can't be that bad." Sonic said.

Shadow dragged Sonic to the swimming pool and threw him in.

The drowning song started playing again as Sonic was drowning and sank to the bottom.

Sonic crossed his arms and thought to himself, _"Well, this is just great! I'm in the water again. Can this get any worse?"_

Just then, Shadow dropped a boxful of electric eels in the water and shocked Sonic to death.

"And the last dare for you is to throw all the other SEGA characters in there." Nate said.

"_Glad it's not the OCs." _T.B.A.R.Z. thought.

"Shadow! You wouldn't do this to me, would you!?" Rouge said in outrage.

"Maybe." he said with an evil grin.

"Oh, boy!" Vector said.

* * *

***I'm not gonna say it because you folks already know.***

* * *

The audience and OCs were stunned to see floating bodies of the Sonic Team and Mario (for some weird reason) in the water. But the OCs helped pulled them out of the water and Max revived them.

"That's it! Death, you're going down!" Sonic said angrily as he stormed over to her, but was stopped when her and Shadow pulled out their weapons.

"Hurt me and you'll be sorry, Faker." Death warned him.

"Okay, now that we're finished with Sonic's torture, let's move on to the next set of truths and dares. Turq?" Slick asked.

"It's from **Night Fang the Night Fury.**"

**Night Fang the Night Fury**

**Hey! I'm comin' to see you guys after you read this but anyways, (I say anyways a lot)**

**Everybody but Sonic: *I step closer every word I say* Do...*step closer* not... *closer* make... *even closer* Sonic... *wow I'm close* do... *woah real close* another... *is this to close?* dare. *we are face to face now* you hear me?! The poor things been killed ten times and beat to death! And I have dragon powers.**

**Sonic: If anybody hurts you, either call Night Fang or whistle. I'll be there to rip their heads off. *glares at everybody except Sonic***

**Everybody: I'm half evil half good. Dont ask. You don't wanna get on my bad side. I have two pet wolves who cannot die. And they talk. (I'm bringing Snowy and Dusty with me)**

**Shadow: I DARE YOU TO BE NICE! (No cussing no insulting etc.)**

**Sonic: You want to kill Silver? Then so do I. *grins evilly walking toward Silver and my demon fangs come out* This will be fun. Oh and uh Slick? If you want all the hedgehogs in this room to stay alive, I suggest getting another mushroom. *Runs after Silver, my demon wings come out and I fly after him faster than I run, catch up to him, and rips him to shreds* Hmm. White hedgehogs taste good. Oh and fun fact: never get on a half demon half angel's bad side k?**

**Mario: Give me a mushroom or you will end up like Silver. *points to dead body* Either way, I'm getting a mushroom.**

**Everybody: Fun fact: If I'm on demon side I have this skin with a tint of red, sharp fangs, ripped black wings, red eyes, and a long tail with a spike at the end. In angel form I have crystal blue eyes, soft plush white wings with a tint of pink, this skin with a tint of white, and a small white furry tail.**

**Well see you as soon as your done reading this!**

"And we have her OC, Night Fan the Night Fury."

**Night Fang the Night Fury**

**Name: Night Fang the Night Fury**

**Age: 10 (yes I'm young but strong for my age)**

**Personality: Sarcastic, tomboyish, demonish, angelic**

**Likes: HTTYD, Bolt, powdered doughnuts, water, nature, **

**Dislikes: Zoee Dotson (a girl at my school), mud, nature-haters as I call them, annoying people,**

**Appearance: Dirty blonde hip length hair I keep in a ponytail, hazel green eyes, freckles slightly dotted across nose, bangs covering left eye but you can still see it**

**There how is that?**

The crowd cheered as Night Fang came on the set with two wolves by her side.

"Thanks for having us here, Slick." Night Fang thanked.

"Anytime and are those you're…talking wolves?"

"Yes. Snowy and Dusty. Now, before you begin, I have something to say to the characters."

She turned to the Sonic characters except for Sonic and said angrily walking towards them, "Do not make Sonic do another dare, you hear me!? The poor things been killed ten times and beat to death! And I have dragon powers!"

Everybody whimpered and nodded their heads except for Silver, Scourge, and Cream who fainted.

Sonic smiled and said, "Now, I like this OC! Thanks!" :D

"No problem! Now let's get to the fun part." she said and then glared at the others.

"Right, we have Shadow first to be nice, but since Death warned me not to make him do anymore dares for the rest of this chapter, it will have to pass." Slick said.

There were a few groans in the audience.

"Next we have…Oh, boy…" Nate moaned.

"Well, he'd bother me or not- Actually, I want payback for what he did to me! Get him, Night Fang!" Sonic said evilly.

"Oh, no." Jewel said covering her eyes.

Silver saw the demonic Night Fang fly after him and started running, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough.

* * *

***This scene has been cut due to violence. At least Sonic's not getting tortured.***

* * *

Everybody's jaws were on the floor and had a disgusted look on their faces when they saw what had become of Silver.

Night Fang licked her chops and said, "Hmm, white hedgehog taste good."

This caused Galahad to faint at the sight.

"Why am I stuck with him again?" Percival said indifferently. -_-

"Same here." Blaze agreed.

"And our last dare goes to…Mario?" Slick questioned.

"You-a not getting my-a mushroom!" Mario protested.

"Wanna end up like Silver?" Night Fang threatened.

Mario whimpered and reluctantly gave her the mushroom.

"Thank you." she said.

Max pulled out a mushroom and revived Silver. The white hedgehog hid behind Nate and said, "Keep her away from me!"

"No worries. We have time for one more d-" Nate asked the light blue cougar, but was cut off when someone busted through the ceiling.

Everybody looked at the person responsible for the cause which Blaze instantly recognized.

"Marine?" Blaze questioned.

Marine the Raccoon looked up and said, "Ay, it's you, Blaze!"

She hugged the cat around the waist.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked her.

"I was on my way to see ya, mate, when I ran into an echidna. And why is there another you in armor, mate?" Marine asked as she saw Percival.

"I am Sir Percival, one the Knights of the Round Table." Percival introduced herself.

"Yay! Now there two Blazes!"

Blaze and Percival sweat-dropped.

"What echidna?"

Just then, a peach colored echidna came on the set.

"You know the backstage door was open." she said.

"Shade!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed.

"Wait! Did you say the back door was unlocked?" Slick questioned Shade.

"Yeah, the key was still in the keyhole." she replied.

Slick turned to Max who was looking at the ceiling like nothing happened and then at Slick.

"Oops. Accidents happen all the time."

Slick rolled his eyes at him.

"Busted!" Stormy and Dusty said.

"Oi! Slick, can me and me mate be on the show?" Marine asked me.

I shrugged. "Why not."

The raccoon cheered and jumped on to Blaze.

"It's from **Savvy0417.**"

"That's me!" Savvy exclaimed.

**Savvy0417**

**Awesome chapter and songs! Thank you shadow for kissing Amy *now screaming and jumping up and down***

**Truths or dares:**

**Vector: propose to a garbage can and post on instagram or whatever.**

**Sonic: Well sing the gummy bear song wearing a gummy bear suit.**

**Knuckles and Shadow: Do the harlem shake!**

**Savvy: Kiss Shadow. **

**Shadow: who is a better kisser Amy or Savvy?**

"Thanks! First up, is Vector." Slick announced.

"Do I have to?" the crocodile asked.

"Yes." Mavrick said.

Vector walked over to the garbage can and kneeled on one knee.

"Oh, beautiful trash…" Vector said.

While this was happening, Charmy and T.B.A.R.Z. were video taping it and snapping pictures of it.

"…can I have a proposal in-" Vector stopped midway in his sentence when he smelled the rotting of the vomit and passed out.

"Alright, next we have Sonic, but due to Night Fang it's gonna have to wait along with Shadow's dares as well, but now it's time for Knuckles to do the Harlem Shake! Hit it!" Nate said.

The red echidna said dancing for a few seconds until…

"_And do the Harlem Shake!"_

Everybody started dancing with random objects to the song.

Slick turns to the camera and said, "And that's all the time we have for today! Be back here next time for some more truths and dares! See ya!"

And with that, he started dancing.

* * *

**Two chappies in one day! *gasp***

**Slick, you're awesome! **

**I know. I know. Right?**

**P.S. Marine and Shade are now available to be used for truths or dares. See ya!**


	8. OC Time & Perfect Gaia

**Hey, ho! Everyone! Hoped you like the last two chappies…I think you liked. But before I begin, I need to say something. PLEASE BE PATIENT! Since I'm back in school, you people need to be patient! I already got a few of you complaining and so forth wondering when your's is gonna be next. Well, I can't promise everyone that I'll do their's next. I'm not the fastest typer in the world. And because of you guys complaining, it makes me feel stress and don't feel like typing the next chappie. And you and I don't want that, do we? Cause I don't. And it makes me upset to discipline you people and that I have to REPEAT myself AGAIN. **

**Plus, if I see one more, just ONE MORE, reviewer ask for me to do their's next, there's gonna be some NEW RULES around here. And I know you won't like them and neither do I, but if it has to be this way then it will. But I'm gonna say it again.**

**PLEASE BE PATIENT! Thank you. Sorry, if I yelled at you, I just need some time.**

* * *

OC Time & Perfect Gaia

"Hey, everyone, and welcome back to Truth or Dare: Sonic Style! Today we have some truths and dares for the OCs." Slick announced.

All the OC's turned to me and said, "Really?"

"Yup, and it's from me."

**Slick the Wolf**

**Let's start with the truths. (Mine are boring.)**

**Nate: Do you like being a werehog?**

**Death: Why do you hate Sonic SO much? And because he's stupid and sucks is NOT an acceptable answer!**

**Fred: Where did you get Kibbles from?**

**Savvy: How's your ToD show coming along?**

**Okay, enough of the boring dares and to the t-I mean dares!Mavrick: Sing Daylight be Maroon 5. (My favorite music group and song.)**

**Brad: Set someone you hate on fire.**

**Jewel: Then freeze that person that Brad set on fire.**

**Max: Kiss Jewel.**

**Flames: Set Metal Sonic on fire.**

**Lisa: I have nothing for you. So here's a cookie.**

**T.B.A.R.Z.: Sing 5 'o' Clock by T-Pain with Slick and Savvy. (Your name reminds me of T-Pain for some reason.)**

**Slick and Savvy: Participate in above.**

**Night Fang and Death: Beat the living heck out of Scourge and Metal Sonic. XD**

**Turquoise and Nate: Do a 'Hold Your Breath' contest to see who can last the longest.**

**Savvy: Oh, because I felt bad for you not kissing Shadow in the last chappie, you get to kiss him. (My gift to you.)That's all…for now.**

"So, it's for the OCS?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep." Slick replied.

The Sonic characters sighed in relief.

"Don't get too comfortable. Cause after these, it's your turn."

Everyone moaned.

"But let's start with Nate's truth." Slick said.

Nate read his truth and said, "Of course, it's my favorite form to be in."

Death looked at her question and said, "I hate him because is the true Faker and Shadow is a lot better than him."

"She has a point." someone said from the crowd.

"SHUT UP, FOX!" Sonic yelled at Fox from Star Fox.

"Well at least her answer wasn't as cheesy as Rouge's." Max said.

"Hey!"

"Moving on before anyone gets hurt." Slick said.

"I got Kibbles from a cardboard box that fell out of a truck when he was a baby bird." Fred replied.

"Honk."

Savvy read her and said with a smile, "It's going great. Thanks for asking."

Slick nodded and said, "Alrighty then, now it's time for the dares. First up is Mavrick."

"Oh, yeah! This will be awesome. Hit it!" Mavrick said to the DJ who started playing the song.

* * *

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

_MAROON 5- DAYLIGHT_

* * *

The crowd cheered for the hedgehog's singing.

"Yeah, Mavrick!" Turquoise cheered.

"Nice, dude. Next up is my bro, Brad." Slick said.

The black wolf turned Eggman and set him on _**FIRE AGAIN!**_

"AAAAHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Eggman screamed as he hit himself with the fireproof blanket and again the Sean Kingston song Fire Burning was playing again out of nowhere. (Weird, huh?)

"Umm, Eggman, that's just a regular blanket." Flames said.

The evil doctor screamed some more when the blanket burned up.

Sonic and the others were laughing and snapping pictures of Eggman.

"I'll save you again, sir!" Cubot said as he ran off the set.

"Okay, I think he had enough. Jewel, your dare?" Nate said.

The snow leopard went up to Eggman and froze him into a solid iceberg. Then the music started playing the Vanilla Ice song Ice Ice Baby.

"Cool. An Egg Popsicle." Fred said as he licked the frozen Eggman and got his tongue stuck on it.

"O-kay, next is Max to do kissy time with Jewel." Slick said.

Max put a huge smile on his face and said, "THANK YOU, SLICK!"He walked up to Jewel and pressed his lips on Jewel's lips for 3 seconds before fainting in love.

Jewel looked bewildered for a second and then looked at the downed Max with a smile.

"Ooh, looks like we have lovers, man." Mavrick whispered to Silver.

"While I drag Max to his seat, Flames can do his dare." Slick said as he carried Max to his seat.

"This will be fun." Flames said as an evil smile spread on his face.

Metal Sonic sweat-dropped. "Oh crud."

Flames set the robot on _**FIRE!**_

Metal Sonic was running around and screaming as he was on fire.

Just at that time Cubot came back with the fire extinguisher in his hands and saw Metal Sonic on fire.

"Uh, oh. I'll save you, Metal Sonic!" he said.

When he aim the hose at the screaming robot and squeeze the lever, Cubot went flying backwards and crashed into Orbot because of the extinguisher's force.

Turquoise sighed and sprayed Metal Sonic down with her water powers. Metal Sonic sighed in relief as he collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks, Turq." he said to the cougar.

"No problem. Now let's move on." she said.

"Ooh, a c-cookie. Th-Thanks, S-Slick." Lisa thanked as she received her cookie. (I owed her author some cookies.)

"No, problem. Next dare goes to T.B.A.R.Z. including Savvy and, heh, me." Slick said.

"Alright, love this song. Cue the music, DJ." the bat said.

* * *

_[Savvy:]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

_You said you're going to bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just wait there (uh)_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs (uhh)_

_And I pretended I was sleeping (uhh)_

_And I was hoping..._

_[T.B.A.R.Z.:]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and I want ya_

_And you want me, don't ya?_

_I can see it_

_Cause you've been waiting on me since_

_I said that I was hittin' the club_

_Something coming up on me_

_And I know you be getting so horny_

_Cause you be sending me texts saying_

_Like boy just get your ass up in that car_

_And come get all of this love_

_(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)_

_You ain't got to remind me_

_She already said if I don't come home on time_

_She might go crazy_

_And she'll be waiting on me naked_

_With one of my chains on_

_She might come and find me (oh oh oh)_

_And then ask me kindly_

_Do I want her to go crazy?_

_We do this every night_

_And then we always wake up singing the same song_

_[Savvy:]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning (yeah)_

_Conversation got boring (talk to me girl)_

_You said you're going to bed soon (let's go)_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom (come on)_

_And I thought I'd just wait there (wait on me)_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs (I won't let you stay lonely)_

_And I pretended I was sleeping (alright)_

_And I was hoping you would creep in (goodnight)_

_[Savvy and T.B.A.R.Z:]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

_You said you're going to bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just wait there_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs_

_And I pretended I was sleeping_

_And I was hoping you would creep in_

_[T-Pain:]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_And you calling_

_And these females got me stalling_

_I can hear your voice in my head like_

_"What is he doing? Oh, what is he doing?"_

_Cause I keep checking my cell phone_

_And these missed calls_

_You texting me like I'm a kill y'all_

_If you don't get your ass up out of that club_

_And do you know what time it is?_

_(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)_

_Oh, oh my bad, girl_

_And this Nuvo got me trippin'_

_And I know that you mad, girl_

_But you ain't got to worry about nothing_

_Girl I got you, girl I got you_

_She might come and find me, and then ask me kindly_

_Do I want her to go crazy?_

_We do this every night and then_

_We always wake up singing the same song_

_[Savvy:]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning (yeah)_

_Conversation got boring (talk to me girl)_

_You said you're going to bed soon (let's go)_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom (come on)_

_And I thought I'd just wait there (wait on me)_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs (I won't let you stay lonely)_

_And I pretended I was sleeping (alright)_

_And I was hoping you would creep in (baby girl goodnight)_

_[Savvy and T.B.A.R.Z:]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

_You said you're going to bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just wait there_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs_

_And I pretended I was sleeping_

_And I was hoping you would creep in_

_(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)_

_[Slick:]_

_You ain't got nothing on_

_But the t-shirt that I left over your house_

_The last time I came and put it on ya_

_Too many thirsty girls up in this club for me to_

_Leave here with one of them_

_That's why I call her_

_And you'll be right at home waiting for me_

_Iphone plugged in the wall, just waiting for me_

_Club closed at 6, left around 4:30_

_Yeah so by the time I'm at your crib..._

_(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)_

_And you yawning, but I've been drinking all night and I feel like performing_

_With you in the bedroom_

_Floor to the dresser_

_Don't want nothing less cause I'm sure you're the best_

_You're the one, so I let you_

_That's how you show me love_

_And when we finish you like "Man, babe you woke me up"_

_I love the way you put it down like it's for both of us_

_The sun ain't the only thing that's coming up_

_[All Three]_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

_You said you're going to bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just wait there_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs_

_And I pretended I was sleeping_

_And I was hoping you would creep in_

_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_T-PAIN- 5 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING [FULL VERSION]_

* * *

**P.S. I had to edit a word out of the song because of our rating.**

* * *

The crowd gave us a deafening cheer when we finished the singing the song.

"Awesome job, guys." Nate said.

"Thanks. Now, next up is Night Fang and Death to beat the living heck out of Scourge and Metal Sonic." Slick said.

"Can Snowy and Dusty join?" Night Fang asked with an evil smile.

Slick was a bit freaked out by her smile, but he calmly said, "Yes."

The girls and wolves looked at the green hedgehog and blue robot who sweat-dropped.

"I'll get the one who looks like the robot version of Sonic." Death said as she brought out her weapons.

"And I got the one who isn't Sonic." Night Fang said as she turned into her demon form.

"Oh crud." they said.

* * *

***This scene is cut from to protect our young viewers.***

* * *

"That had to be the most brutal beating I have ever seen." Mavrick commented as Max brought Scourge and Metal Sonic back to life.

"Agreed." Max said.

"The next dare goes to Turq and Nate." Slick announced.

The werehog and cougar took a deep breath and held it and stared at each other.

* * *

***57 seconds later***

* * *

Nate passed out onto the floor.

"And the winner is Turquoise!" Brad exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

Turquoise smiled and bowed to the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you."

"And our last dare goes to Savvy."

Savvy smiled and said, "You're the best, Slick!"

She walked up to Shadow and kissed him.

Rouge started raging in anger.

"Easy, Rouge." Brad said to her.

Savvy let Shadow go and said, "Best dare ever!"

Slick smiled and said, "Let's move on to our next set of truths and dares. Turq?""It's from **WolfGirl34 A.K.A. Wolfy.**"

**WolfGirl34 A.K.A. Wolfy **

**Heyz its me, Wolfirl34. Im ready to be evil today, and be generous ( Tails, you will hate me. Im sorry. I think your cute. In a nerdy way . ). Alright, here are the dares:**

**Tails: I dare you to fly into a helicopter blade ( thats moving )**

**Shadow: I dare you to propose to rouge and marry her for 4 chapters, then divorce her.**

**Vector: I dare you to watch some VectorXEspio video's.**

**Espio: I dare you to watch the same VectorXEspio video's.( I apoligise, it was my friends idea. He thinks your gay. I had no intention to originally do this, but he paid me with cheese. What could i do? )**

**Okay, time for some truths.**

**Silver: Do you really like Blaze? I think she does not deserve you. My oc does ( I'll talk about that later. )**

**Knuckles: Why do you love that big master emerald? I mean, come on, you dont even get paid for guarding it.**

**Slick: Who is your favourite contestant on the set? ( I bet its wave, you wuv her X3 )**

**And finally, Amy: Why do you love sonic so much? He cant even swim. What if you get captured buy a evil robot fish or dolphin? What will he do then? You seriously gotta take shadow into recogniton. At least he can swim.**

"Interesting truths and dares, but before we get started, let's meet her OC, Sabrina the Wolf."

**Sabrina the Wolf**

**Name; Sabrina**

**Species: Wolf**

**Color: Brown, but with a red streak going down her left arm.**

**Eye Color: Yellow.**

**Clothing: A dark green shirt, Blue jeans and Green and black Hermes Style boots.**

**Age: 16 And a half.**

**Crush: Take a guess. ( Its silver ;) )**

**Bio: She is incredibly sassy, stubborn, and a little intimadating. She for some reason likes kicking shadow in certain area's ( You can guess why -_- ) And summoning numerous magical creatures. She mainly just rides her Griffin, Freak. She is good at fixing things though, and cooking, so people visit her mainly for pie ( She makes good pie ) . She will do anything for a chance to hurt people that have hurt her friends in some way.**

**Powers: Summoning magical stuff and magic. She can make exploding donkeys ( Despite the name, Incredibly deadly. )**

The crowd cheered as a brown wolf appeared on the set along with her pet ice dragon, Meteor.

"Thanks for inviting me here, Slick." Sabrina said.

"Any time. Let's get started with Tails' dare. " he said.

The wolf brought Tails outside to where the helicopter was flying pass the studio and landed on top of the building.

"WHAT!? There's no way I'm doing it!" the fox rejected.

"I thought you might say that. Chase!" Slick called.

Just then, a buff orange and white borzoi wearing a black t-shirt came up to us. (See my profile page for Chase's profile)

"Umm, Slick, who's this?" Tails asked.

"Oh, yeah, this is Chase. He's going to be helping out with everyone's dares. Starting with you." Slick explained.

The borzoi grabbed Tails and threw in up to the blades of the copter.

Most of us shielded our eyes as Tails went into the moving blades.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Savvy said.

"Do it again! I wasn't looking!" T. .Z. said.

"While Max's bring Tails back to life, lets move onto Shadow's dare." Nate announced after he regain conscious.

Shadow sighed and kneeled to Rouge. "Rouge, wou-"

"Yes!" Rouge answered before he could finished.

We had a wedding that day, and it was wonderful…most of us cried at the wedding especially the Shadouge fans.

(A TRUE SHADOUGE MOMENT! LONG LIVE SHADOUGE! I am a Shadouge fan.)

"Now, that's out of the way, let's go onto Vector and Espio's dare." Slick said.

"Say what?" Vector questioned as Sabrina brought them a laptop.

* * *

***27 minutes later***

* * *

Vector and Espio ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"Now that's just sick, man." Flames said.

"Agreed. Let's move on to the truths."

Silver read his and pouted, "What!? That's not true! She does deserve me!"

He then covered his mouth when he realized what he said.

The crowd and cast "oohed" at what he said.

"Smooth move, Silver. Next we have Knuckles." Slick said.

Knuckles looked dumbfounded at his truth and said, "I guard Master Emerald because my ancestors left it for me to guard it."

"Then how come you keep losing it once in a while?" Mavrick asked.

"That's none of your concern, Mavrick!" Knuckles yelled.

"Anyway, the next truth goes to…well, me." Slick said.

"My favorite contestant on here would have to be Sonic since he's cool and I felt bad for him in **Makeanotherone **and **Death the Hedgewolf's **dares." Slick explained.

"Thank you!" Sonic said. :D

"Now our last one goes to Amy." Nate said.

"I love Sonic because he always there to save me. And WHY THE HECK WOULD I WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SHADOW!?" Amy asked.

"Because your fans think so and he CAN swim." Sabrina said.

"No way I would love Shadow."

"Same here, Rose." Shadow agreed.

"Well, we have time for one more today. Turq, who is it?" Slick asked.

"It's **Icee the Hedgehog****.**" she said.

**Icee the Hedgehog**

**Also here's some truths and dares for people to do in your story!**

**All of the Knights: Have a fight with your "double" (Ie Lancelot fight Shadow, Gawain fight Knuckles, Percival fight Blaze, Galahad fight Silver) Sonic has to watch them and nope he can't help his knights or his friends, HE MUST WATCH THEM FIGHT! Oh and they fight to the death too. (I know they always get revived so why not?)**

**Robots: I'm sure the robots are tired of having to listen to Dr. Eggman, so let's see what happens when they no longer have to listen to Eggman AT ALL for a chapter or two. **

**I don't know if you'll be able to do this, but because I beat Unleashed, I would like to see what happens if Super Sonic were to fight Perfect Gaia again WITHOUT Chip reviving him when he appeared to be dead after the whole speal. And also all of Sonic's friends must watch.**

"And we also have her OC joining, Icee the Hedgehog." Turquoise added.

**Icee the Hedgehog**

**Name: Icee The Hedgehog**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: December 25th**

**Appearance: Icee is an icy blue hedgehog. She has three bangs (think like Amy's bangs) and her quills go straight down and curl upwards towards the bottom (think like a J). She wears a dark blue minidress that has a stripe of white down the middle. She also is wearing boots that resemble Amy's, except hers are dark blue. She also wears two gold rings on each wrist, a silver angel-shaped necklace around her neck, and a dark blue headband. Her eyes are violet.**

**Personality: Icee, in general is a very sweet and nice person. However, she is very naive. In other words, she believes almost everything she hears, which sometimes gets her tail in trouble with those that she meets. She also can be very nosy in conversations, silently listening to the conversation. She is very committed to her friends and is willing to do anything for them, including risking her life**

**Likes: Helping others, using her ice powers, wintertime, Christmas, and chocolate ice cream (this is her favorite food).**

**Dislikes: Evil people, People who hurt her friends, people who act, in her opinion like an idiot, hot weather, Halloween, and black licorice.**

**Friends: Shayden, Blaze, Moonstone...Anyone she considers a friend**

**Enemies: Sonic (Rivalry), Any evil doer**

**Crush: Shadow The Hedgehog (As of present time, he doesn't know, but in the future they do confess love for one another)**

**Family: Shayden (Cousin) Aqua (sister-deceased)**

**Favorite Colors: Light blue, dark blue and purple**

**Powers: Icee has the power of ice and snow. **

The audience applauded as the icy blue hedgehog appeared on the set.

"Thanks for including me in here, Slick." Icee thanked.

"No problem. Let's get started on the first dare is for the Knights of the Round table to fight their counter parts."

"This should be fun to watch." Death said.

The knights and their counterparts started fighting against each other…until we saw Shadow and Lancelot gathering up Chaos energy.

"W-What a-are they do-doing?" Lisa asked with a worried voice.

"Chaos…" they said.

"Nate!" Slick shouted.

"BLAST!" Shadow shouted.

"PUNISHMENT!" Lancelot shouted.

* * *

***Outside the studio***

* * *

People were cautiously walking by the building when the explosion happened and made people go flying backwards.

Luckily for the cast and the audience, Nate had placed up his shield just in time before their blasts could destroy us.

The werehog took it down and we saw all the knights and their counterparts, even Shadow and Lancelot, knocked out on the ground.

"I guess it's a tie. But our next dare goes for all the robots for them not to listen to Eggman for two chapters."

"What!?" Eggman shouted in outrage.

"Finally! Freedom!" Metal Sonic praised.

"And our last dare goes to Sonic to fight Perfect Gaia as Super Sonic." Slick read.

Sonic used the power of the Chaos Emeralds and turned into Super Sonic.

"Bring it on!" he said.

Just then, Perfect Gaia was teleported in the studio.

"This is going to be awesome!" Fred shouted as he sat in a chair and ate some popcorn.

* * *

***8 minutes later***

* * *

Sonic defeated Perfect Gaia, but he later passed out in exhaustion.

"SONIC!" Amy said as she ran to him.

"She really needs to lay of the fangirl nonsense, but that's all the time we have for today! See ya!" Slick said.

* * *

**No comment. ;)**


	9. Savvy's Big Surprise

**Hey, everyone! I hoped you like the last chappie and so forth. I'd finished the last chappie on Monday but I didn't wanna post it then because Savvy0417 told me to post today because it's her birthday.**

**Hope you like it! ;3**

* * *

Savvy's Big Surprise

"Hello, everyone! And welcome back to the truth or dare show. We have a new OC joining us today. But first lets here the truth or dares we got today, Turq?" Slick announced.

"It's **Karl the Fox.**" she said.

**Karl the Fox**

**I dare Slick to kiss Amy.**

**I dare Shadow to kill Dr. Eggman.**

**I dare Shadow to kill Black Doom.**

**I dare Sonic to kiss Amy.**

**Slick beat up Sonic (Sorry Sonic, it is going to be hilarious).**

"Thanks! And we also have his OC, Karl, joining us today!"

**Karl the Fox**

**Birth: 07-14-2000**

**Age: 12/ 37 (Sonic next gen)**

**Powers: Robotic hand, Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Lightning, and Air.**

**Look: Brown and white Fur, Blue eyes (with white pupils), red glove on left hand, aqua glove on right, black and white shoes, green socks.**

**Personality: happy most of the time, but has short temper.**

A brown fox appeared on the set and the crowd cheered.

Karl turned to Slick and said, "Thanks, Slick! It's a pleasure to be on here!"

Slick smiled and nodded. "Let's get to the dares."

"The first one goes to…you, Slick, to kiss Amy." Nate said.

"But I wanna kiss Sonic!" Amy protested.

"Too bad, pinky." Night Fang said.

The green wolf kissed the pink hedgehog on the lips for a quick second.

The crowd "oohed" at the scene.

"Ha! So you like Amy, don't you, Slick?" Sabrina said.

"No, just as a friend. Let's move on to Shadow's dare."

Shadow had an evil smile on his face. "Can I do Black Doom and Eggman at the same time?"

"Umm…sure." Karl said.

Before Shadow could go renegade on Black Doom and Eggman, Nate placed up a shield to protect the audience and cast.

* * *

***This scene was deleted because of our rating and Shadow was being extremely violent that even Bowser (from Super Mario) couldn't watch it.***

* * *

"That was…unexpecting." Icee said as Nate took down the shield and Max brought them back to life.

"Now that's out of the way, let's move on to our next dare." Slick said.

Amy read her dare and said cheerfully, "Thank you, Karl!"

"Oh, no! Anything, but that!" Sonic shouted.

He tried to run away, but Chase grabbed him before he could run away.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO, CHASE! LET ME GO!" Sonic yelled.

Amy walked up to her hero and kissed him on the lips for a good ten seconds.

After she stopped kissing him, Chase let go of Sonic, but the hedgehog was still hanging onto him.

"The world…so cold…" he shivered.

Chase just grunted at the hedgehog and yanked him off.

"Okay, our last dare goes to Slick to beat up Sonic." Max said.

Sonic sat up and said, "Well, since I really haven't seen him attack me before, I'll let him do it."

"Aww…poor Sonic. GET HIM, SLICK!" Death shouted.

Slick turned to Sonic and created a lightning ball in his hands.

"WHAT THE-!?" Sonic said. O_O!

_**BOOM!**_

All that was left of the hedgehog was his shoes.

"Now I know not to get on your bad side." Mavrick comment as Max brought him back to life.

"No biggie. But anyways, Turquoise, who do we have next?" Slick asked.

"It's from **Savvy0417 **again."

**Savvy0417**

**Truths:**

**Shadow: Who would rather be with, Amy or Rouge?**

**Sonic: Why do you only eat chili dogs?**

**Dares:**

**Shadow and Mephiles: Fight ecah other!**

**Cream: Kiss Tails!**

"Nice ones. Let's start off with Shadow."

The black hedgehog looked at his truth and said, "I'd rather be with Rouge because Rose is annoying."

"I AM NOT!" she protested.

"Alright, let's move to Sonic." Nate said.

"Because chilidogs are the bomb, girl!" Sonic explained.

"And they are fattening food too which you should be a big balloon by now." Link shouted.

Some of the cast members and OCS were trying to holding their laughter in.

"SOMEDAY, SOMEONE IS GONNA A DARE FOR US TO KILL YOU!" Sonic raged.

"Temper, Sonic. Temper." T.B.A.R.Z. said.

"While Sonic calms down, let's move on to Shadow and Mephiles' dare." ate said.

Everyone stood back (really stood back because this was gonna be a BIG fight) for Shadow and Mephiles (who turned into his Crystallite form) to fight.

"This should be fun to watch." Night Fang commented.

"And….FIGHT!" Turquoise announced.

* * *

***This scene had been cut due to major violence. But here's a song to listen to (one of my favorites.***

* * *

_[Verse 1]_

_C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go_

_'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow_

_He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo (-eo!)_

_Kick'n ** fast... puttin' on a show_

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest_

_And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test_

_He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less_

_And if you wanna test him best bring your best_

_Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

_[Chorus]_

_In this world (His world!) Where life is strong_

_In this world (His world!) Life's an open book_

_In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_In this world (His world!) Where one is all_

_In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall_

_In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_[Verse 2]_

_Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?_

_Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck_

_Spikes up his memories, straps on his shoes_

_'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?_

_Intergalactic continental champ, running things_

_Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings_

_See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing_

_So he's breaking down doors, never following_

_C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play_

_Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay_

_The one and only miracle now ripping the day_

_Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away_

_Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll_

_And it's time to get away when we take ahold_

_The only way to break free is to break the mold_

_You can't stop now, lock and load_

_Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!_

_[Chorus]_

_In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong_

_In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book_

_In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all_

_In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall_

_In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist_

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!_

_[Bridge]_

_Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go_

_'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)_

_(In his world...! where one is all!)_

_Intergalactic continental champ, running things_

_Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings_

_(In his world...! Never fear the fall!)_

_[Ending]_

_(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold_

_You can't stop now, rock and roll_

_(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load_

_(His world...!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!_

_ZEBRAHEAD- HIS WORLD_

* * *

***Now we return to the program***

* * *

Shadow and Mephiles were laying on the ground with a lot of broken bones and bruises.

"That was awesome! I'm gonna upload it on YouTube." Mavrick said as he uploaded it on YouTube.

"While those two are getting treated by our nurse, our last one goes to Cream." Slick said.

"Umm…okay." she said.

Sonic had to hold Tails in place for Cream while she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww…how sweet." Savvy and Jewel said at the same time.

"Well, folks that's it today for the truths and dares."The cast sighed in relief.

"Instead we got something special for my dear friend, Savvy." Slick said as he pressed a button.

"What is it?" she asked.

Just then, the whole studio turned into a birthday zone.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Savvy!" everyone said and confetti flew out of cannons.

The pink hedgehog was surprised and said, "A surprise party for me?"

"Yep." Slick said.

She smiled and hugged Slick saying, "Thank you so much, Slick! You're the best!"

"No problem. Plus, we got a special guest here, folks. Please welcome P!nk!"

The crowd went crazy as P!nk came on the stage.

"Are you guys ready to get loud?" she said.

The crowd screamed in response.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]_

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went,_

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent,_

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

_[Chorus:]_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_(Uh check my flow, aw)_

_The waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit,_

_What if this song's on the radio,_

_then somebody's gonna die,_

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_[Chorus]_

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

_[Chorus]_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_And you're a tool,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

_P!NK- SO WHAT_

The crowd cheered for the music artist as she finished her song.

Slick turned to the camera and said, "That was great performance by P!nk. Well that's all the time we have for today, folks! See ya!"

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Savvy0417! :D**

**P.S. Sorry for the ones who wanted me to do their ToDs. There had been a small change but I'll do them next, but don't ask me if your's will be next or else there's gonna be some new rules.**

**P.S.S. Black Doom is now available to be asked or dared.**

**Two chappies in one day? Slick, you're still awesome!**


	10. A Note to All My Friends

**To all the readers out there,**

**I am SO SORRY everyone who's been waiting for me to update the ToD story. The main reasons are: **

**1. ****I been grounded for the school year, but I'm out.****2. ****My computer cord is broken and I need a new one.**

**I will try my best to get the next chappie up as possible. Plus, I want to tell all of you that this point on, I will not be accepting OCs anymore. I have too many in my hands right now. But for those whose OCs were before I wrote this letter, your OC WILL STILL be in it.**

**Thank you for your understanding and have a great day!**

**From the one and only,**

**Slick the Wolf**


	11. Best Day & Super Wedgies

**Hello, everybody! I'm back with another ToD chappie. (WARNING: Rage approaching) And plus, one of you reviewers complained to me about when their's can be up next? (Not mentioning names. You know who you are.) Well, you people must be blind or way too stupid to see what I wrote in the last two chappies. And I can't believe that I have to say it a THIRD TIME! PLEASE BE PATIENT! **

**It has been getting on my flippin' nerves lately! I am SICK of it! I've tried to coop with you people by giving you chances, but those impatience people just took it and wiped it with their flippin' arses and threw it in my face! I AM TIRED of you people asking me that SAME dang question! Do I NEED to speak it to you in ANOTHER LANGUAGE!? Do I NEED to make the words BIGGER for you to SEE!? Is that what I'm hearing? **

**I'm gonna give you people ONE LAST CHANCE! And that is the FINALLY ONE! NOT JOKING! Cause if ya use it, then I'm gonna set the NEW "RULES" up. And I don't wanna do that. Plus, you can "THANK" the reviewer who did it.**

**Oh, by the way, I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE OCS. So, quit sending me them. Thank you!**

**(Calm mode) Sorry, if I sounded mean back there, but ya'll plucking my last nerve. Anyway, let's start this chappie.**

* * *

Best Day & Super Wedgies

"Hey, everyone! Welcome ba-"

"You took forever!" Link shouted.

Slick waved his finger and tried to keep is anger in.

"Let's just begin before someone gets hurt, Turq?"

"It's from **Corey the Hedgeh.**"

**Corey the Hedgeh**

**Corey the Hedgeh **

**What's up I got dares!**

**Sonic: fight Shadow in a wrestling match!**

**Shadow; Above**

**SIlver: You're awesome, but be awesome and funny for the next 10 chapters!**

**Amy: Watch two girls one cup with Cream, then do what they do. JUST CENSOR IT PLEASE!**

**Cream: Above**

**Knuckles Tails and Eggman: Play Sonic EXE, then stay in a room with him for a minute.**

"Thanks and we also got his OC, Samuel the Wolf."

"_Lot of wolves in this show, huh?" _Slick thought.

**Samuel the Wolf**

**My OC!**

**Name: Samuel**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Wolf**

**Color: Grey**

**Likes: Awesomeness, Creepypasta, his friends escpcailly lisa, but don't tell her! OR I KILL U!**

**Dislikes: Bad Guys**

**Personality: Crazy, Extreme, Awesome**

Everyone cheered as a grey wolf came onto the set.

"Thanks for letting me be on the show, Slick!" Samuel thanked Slick.

"No problem." Slick said.

"Lets get these dares started."

"Alright first up we Sonic and Shadow to wrestle."

"This should be interesting." Flames comment.

The two hedgehogs were placed in a wrestling match box with their fans cheering for them.

"I want a fair fight from both of you and no powers, no Chaos Blast or Control, and especially NO GUNS! Shadow?" Brad said as he held his hand out.

"Fine." the black hedgehog muttered as he handed him his gun.

"Good. Now, FIGHT!"

* * *

***56 minutes later***

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were both passed out on the floor. Well, Sonic kicked Shadow's butt pretty goods…until Shadow had the nerves to knock him out with a chair. Then he passed out from exhaustion.

"Well, I guess the winner is Shadow since he stayed up the longest." Max said.

"While Nurse Joy takes them away, let's go to the next dare for Silver to be awesome for the next 10 chapters." Slick said.

Silver smiled and said, "No need to worry. I'm already awesome."

"Oh boy." Blaze said as she rolled her eyes.

"Next dare goes to…oh boy." Slick moaned.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

Slick showed him the card and Nate winced at it.

"Really, Sam?"

The grey wolf shrugged. "Anything can happen on a truth or dare show?"

"Amy. Cream. Come check this out." Max said as he handed them the laptop.

* * *

***3 minutes later***

* * *

Amy started puking in the trashcan and Cream fainted after watching Two Girls, One Cup.

"What the heck!? THAT WAS DISGUSTING! AN WE HAVE TO DO IT TOO!?" Amy yelled.

"Yes." Max replied as he handed them a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

(Amy's favorite food is ice cream.)

After Cream woke up, the two proceeded to do the dare.

* * *

***This has been censored for our viewers. Plus, I saw the video and once was enough! SLICK THE WOLF DOES NOT RECOMMEND WATCHING THIS VIDEO! I REPEAT, NOT RECOMMENDED!***

* * *

After they did their dare, they both threw up the ice cream in the trash can right next to several other bags of barf since most of us were throwing up or fainted.

"Ok, while everyone is done throwing up, lets move on to our last dare." Nate announced.

"_This should be fun." _Slick thought.

Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman moved to the room where the game was set up for them to play.

***4 minutes later***

"It's really quiet in there." Dusty said.

"Well, lets see how they did." Silver said.

Slick opens the door and sees they finished the game…with Tails on the floor, hugging his twin tails together, and rocking himself back and forth, Knuckles was clutching onto the chair scared out of his life, and Eggman…he peed himself and was sitting in the corner and shaking.

"Wow…that went better than I expected." Sam said.

Just at that moment, Sonic and Shadow came back.

"Sonic! Just in time!" Sabrina said as she grabbed him.

"Wait. What?" he asked as he got dragged into the room and the door slammed behind him.

He turned around to see Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman there.

"Whatcha guys doing here?"

The three looked at the hedgehog and screamed in fear as they ran into the corner…with Eggman pooping his pants.

Sonic looked at them in a confused manner.

"What's wrong, guys? You act like you seen a ghost." Sonic said as he took a step towards them.

"Stay away from me, you monster!" Tails shouted.

Sonic sweat-dropped and said, "Monster? I'm no monster."

"Stay back or I'll knock all your sharp teeth out!" Knuckles threatened.

"Sharp teeth? What the-"

* * *

***Outside the room***

* * *

"And…time." Brad said as he stopped his stopwatch.

Karl walked over to the door and said, "I wonder how the guys ha-"

The fox was just about to open the door when Sonic bust right through the wall and hit the studio wall. He was knocked out and had a punch mark on his stomach.

All of us looked at him then in the room.

"What the heck?" Flames said.

"That oughta teach him a lesson." Knuckles said as he came out of the room.

"What the heck happened in there and why does the room smell so bad?" Night Fang asked Tails.

"Knuckles punched Sonic who deserved it and Eggman peed and pooped his pants." Tails explained.

"Eww." Savvy said.

"Alright, while Marty's getting that cleaned up, lets move on to our next batch of truths and dares. Turquoise?" Slick asked.

"It's **The Zelda Big Macintosh.**"

**The Zelda Big Macintosh **

**Truths:**

**Sonic: Do you or do you not love Amy? If you refuse to answer, you have to do a second dare.**

**Tails: First off, you're so awesome! Anyways, what do think of Cream? Do you think she's cute? Do you like her?**

**Knuckles: How could you not tell Eggman was evil when you first met him in Sonic 3? I know you're stupid, but really!**

**Amy: How do you feel about Sally Acorn? I personally can't stand her.**

**Charmy: Do you miss Saffron? And come to think of it, was your marriage to her ever annulled?**

**Espio: Do you ever think about getting a girlfriend?**

**Vector: How come you found the computer room so easily this time?**

**Jet, Wave, and Storm: Why are you three such a**holes?**

**Rouge: Time to settle this once and for all. Who do you love? Shadow or Knuckles? (plz say Shadow. Knuxouge sucks.)**

**Shadow: Anything you want to tell your fangirls? (like, for example, "Stop pairing me with your mary-sue oc's!"?)**

**Dares:**

**Sonic: I'm gonna be evil now. Kiss Amy! And no cheek bs! On the lips! With meaning! And you have to because you'll be pinned down. And your second dare, should you refuse your truth, is to be pinned down until you admit you love Amy.**

**Tails: I don't want to torture my favorite character, but fair is fair. Sneak up behind Blaze and smack her a**.**

**Eggman: Go on a diet.**

**Silver: Don't do anything to Tails when he does his dare.**

**Amy: You get to have fun! Kill all the fans of Shadamy, Silvamy, Sonlise, Sonally, Sonadow, and anu other pairing that goes against Sonamy!**

"Wow, now that's a lot, but let's get started with Sonic's truth."

Sonic thought for a brief moment and said, "Maybe."

"_He really doesn't want to do his next dare, does he?" _Turquoise thought.

"Ok, next truth." Nate said.

"Well," Tails said, "I think Cream is cute, but I don't like-like her."

All the Tailsream fans booed at him until Max sprayed them with a fire hose.

"Well, then, lets move on to the next truth. Knuckles?"

Knuckles started steaming and yelled, "I am NOT stupid!"

"That's right. You're gullible." Rouge said in a teasing tone.

"Easy, Knuckles. It's not worth it." T.B.A.R.Z. said.

"To the next truth." Icee said.

Amy read her answer and said, "What do I think about her? I think that she's a-"

* * *

***This answer had to be censored because Amy said some things that were beyond inappropriate for our younger viewers.***

* * *

"And that is why I hate her." Amy finished her sentence.

All of us had a bewildered look on our faces.

"Well, that's an interesting answer. Let's move on." Slick said as he sweat-dropped.

"I do miss Saffron and what does annulled mean?" Charmy asked.

"Invalid." Espio said.

"No way it was invalid!" Charmy said.

"Ok…anyway, next is Espio." Slick said.

"Maybe…maybe not." the chameleon answered.

"Ok, next up is Vector's truth. Vector?"

"I just do cause finding the computer rooms is my thing to do."

"Right…the next truth goes to the Babylon Rogues." Slick said.

Jet was outraged when he saw his truth. "WHAT!? We are NOT a**holes! You can call Storm and Wave that, but I certainly am Not one."

Right after he finished his sentence, he got a hard whack on the head from Wave.

"Ouch! I think Jet needs an ice pack." Mavrick said.

"While Jet gets an ice pack we'll go to Rouge's truth." Nate said.

Rouge thought for a second and said, "Knuckles is cute, but I like Shadow."

The Shadouge fans cheered which raged the Knuxouge fans into fighting each other.

"Oh, no! Another fan war." Brad said as he got out the hose.

"While Brad take cares of the fan war, we get to hear what Shadow says about his fangirls."

"To all you fangirls out there on Fan Fiction and etc., quit pairing me with your stupid Ocs and other canon characters! I'm alone for a reason. To get away from you stupid fangirls! Some of you who are sick in the mind have the nerves to pair me with Knuckles, Silver, and even Faker! If I see you do another pairing with me and your OC or canon character, I will find out where you live, come to your house, and blow your f***ing house up to bits with you and your family inside it!" Shadow said in outrage.

O_O!

"Very nice message, brother." Death applauded.

"Thanks, sis."

"Well, that was interesting…lets move onto the set of dares. First up is Sonic to do kissy-kiss time with Amy again."

"Yay!" Amy said cheering.

"GOD, NO!" Sonic shouted as he ran, but was pinned down by Chase.

"And this time, you MUST kiss Amy." Turquoise added.

Amy placed her lips close to Sonic's lips. Chase moved Sonic forward and their lips pressed together.

The SonAmy fans screamed wildly at their lovers.

After amy was done, Chase dropped Sonic which he was twitching on the ground.

"D-Does Son-Sonic need h-help?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, a lot of help, Lisa." Flames said looking down at Sonic.

"At least he avoided his second dare." Samuel said.

"While Sonic is getting revived by the paramedics, let's go to Tails' dare." Slick said watching Sonic get dragged away.

Tails gulped, but proceeded to do his dare.

"I can't watch." Cream said covering her eyes.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said.

Tails snuck up behind Blaze and smacked her butt.

Blaze stood there stunned for a second. Some of the guys snickered.

A few seconds later we see Tails goes flying out through the ceiling.

All eyes turned to an angry Blaze. Everybody stood back away from her.

"Wow, now I know not to smack your arse." Max said.

"Let's move onto the next dare…" Slick said.

"I am NOT fat! I'm just big-boned." Eggman said.

The crowd and cast rolled their eyes or said, "Yeah right."

Eggman saw this and said, "What!? It's true!"

"Yeah, let's just move on before a war starts up." Nate said skeptically.

A smile perked on Amy's face. "Finally, a dare that I've also been wait for! Thank you, **The Zelda Big Macintosh!**"

As soon as she turned to her fans, her hammer grew nine times its size and an evil face appeared on Amy.

"So, which group can I start first?" Amy said.

Her terrified fans started screaming and running for their lives.

* * *

***This scene was deleted for our younger viewers***

* * *

A majority of our audience had disappear because of Amy.

"Anybody else I missed?" she asked. Everyone else shook there heads in worry.

"Let's go to our next set of truths and dares, Turq?" Slick said.

"It's from **BloodLily16.**"

**BloodLily16**

**I dare everyone to kill Link, cause he's being so annoying and can't keep his trap shut! }:)**

Everyone had evil looks on their faces and turned to Link who sweat-dropped.

"Umm, I'm gonna leave now." he said, but the metal doors closed.

"Get him!" Night Fang said showing her fangs.

* * *

***I wish you can also see it, but it's to protect the kids. By the way, WISH GRANTED! :D ***

* * *

Max, sadly, had to bring Link back to life. Everybody HAD FUN DOING IT! :D (Except for Lisa and Cream.)

"Phew. That was fun. But now it's time for the last truths and dares of the day." Slick said.

Turquoise looked at the post and said, "Our last one of the day is from **Guest.**"

**Guest**

**Don't worry, Sonic! I got your back with some truth or dares, that'll make your day!(And one will make Silvers day better**

**Sonic: Would you eat a hundred chili dogs? Here's a crate full of chili dogs to see if you can**

**Shadow: Put on some pants, and let Silver give you the biggest wedgie EVER!**

**Silver: Give Shadow the biggest wedgie EVER!**

**Truth!**

**Sonic: If you get a dare that may kill you, here's 10 boxes of invincibility. Don't use them all at once.**

"Thanks, Turquoise. Let's start off with Sonic." Nate said.

"Yeah, I would. I'm the King of Chili Dogs!" Sonic exclaimed.

A delivery guy came in with a big box and said, "I got a delivery for Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That's me!" he said.

Sonic opened the box to reveal a hundred chili dogs.

"THANK YOU, **Guest!**" Sonic shouted and dove into his box of chili dogs.

"While Sonic's chowing down, let's go onto Shadow and Silver's dare." Slick said.

Turquoise and Jewel led Shadow into the dressing room to put on some pants.

"What's my dare?" Silver asked.

Brad showed him a card which had his dare on it. Silver laughed out loud and said, "I can't wait for this to happen!"

He took out his phone and gave it to Karl to take a picture of his dare.

Shadow came out of the room wearing some blue jeans.

"Ok, I'm wearing pants. Why?" Shadow said.

"This!" Silver said as he used his telekinetic powers to give Shadow a wedgie which lifted him up.

"Silver! What the heck are you doing!?" Shadow yelled.

Silver's powers then pulled up some girly underwear that was on Shadow and gave him the BIGGEST WEDGIE EVER!

The cast members and audience pulled out their phones and video camera to capture this scene and some were laughing their heads off.

"You getting this, Savvy?" Brad asked her.

"Every moment of it." she said.

"WHERE THE HECK DID GIRLY UNDERWEAR COME FROM!?" Shadow yelled.

Turquoise and Jewel high fived each other.

Silver then moved Shadow through the hole Tails went through and stuck him on the flagpole outside by his girly underwear.

"Ok, our last one goes to Sonic." Slick said laughing and posting the picture on his Facebook page.

The same delivery guy came back and said, "I got 10 boxes for Sonic the Hedgehog again."

"That's still me!" he shouted.

"Welp, that's all the time we have today. See ya guys later!" Slick said.

The cast waved good bye.

"SILVER! WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE, I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR B*LLS OUT AND SHOVE THEM IN YOUR EYES!" Shadow yelled from outside trying to get down, but falls instead.

Silver gulped and ran away.

* * *

**LOL! Poor Silver! Anyway, sorry for the LONG wait. You know what happened.**

**See ya and stay cool! ;)**


End file.
